Conseils et Réprimandes
by Dragonna
Summary: Byleth recevaient parfois de drôles de demandes pour des conseils, au point qu'elle prenait alors la boite pleine dans son bureau. Pour lire ces messages d'étudiants perdus. Et franchement qu'ils soient nobles ou pas, ces gamins à peine plus jeune qu'elle étaient parfois bizarres. Très bizarres.
1. Listes des Règles

****Disclaimer******:** Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Fire Emblem Three Houses. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

****Genre: ****Humour, Romance

****Pairings : ****Quelques uns?

****Personnages: ****Pas mal?

(Quelques élèves ont déjà été transférés chez les lions à ce moment de l'histoire)

* * *

**_Liste de __Règles_**

* * *

_**Dans la classe des Cerfs d'Or**_

_\- Claude, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos condisciples comme cobayes pour vos expériences._

_\- Lorenz, arrêtez d'envoyer des invitations aux filles. Choisissiez une seule personne, garçon ou fille._

_\- Raphaël, il n'est pas autorisé de fouiller dans le garde-manger pendant la nuit. Si un garde vous surprend encore, vous serez puni pour un mois!_

_\- Ignatz: Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un monastère. Cette liste étant publique, je ne dirais pas pourquoi je dois vous le rappeler!_

_\- Léonie: Les chevaliers de Seiros ne sont pas à votre disposition pour votre entrainement._

_\- Hilda: Arrêtez de faire trimer les autres à votre place! _

_\- Lysithea: "Comme pour Claude, vos camarades ne sont pas des cobayes pour les sorts que vous fabriquez! Voyez avec le professeur Hanneman la prochaine fois!_

* * *

Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent après avoir lu cette liste, surpris. Claude tourna les yeux vers l'artiste de la classe qui était soudain un peu rouge au niveau des joues. "Ho qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que ça ne soit pas révélé dans une liste publique, et pour qu'on te rappelle que nous sommes dans un monastère!

\- R..RIEN!

\- Ho Ignatz" gloussa Hilda "Aurais-tu été un vilain garçon?

\- J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi vieux!" ricana Raphaël, ses yeux pétillant de malice, comme si il savait la vérité mais préférait taquiner son ami d'enfance qui semblait vouloir disparaître sur place.

"Auriez-vous une attitude déplacée envers des jeunes filles!" s'exclama Lorenz, son regard plein de jugements. "N'avez vous pas honte?

\- Tu peux parler, on te reproche de les harceler!" répliqua Lysithea, prenant la balle au vol. "Ce n'est pas mieux!

\- Je les invite pour **le thé!**!

\- tu es socialement inapte toi-même!" Railla Hilda "Tu n'es censé n'en inviter qu'une ou un à la fois!"

Le noble aux cheveux violets rougit et se tourna vers son chef de maison, préférant changer de sujet: Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Tu nous utilise comme cobaye pour tes mixtures?

\- Ne t"inquiètes pas, rien de mortel.

\- CA NE ME RASSURE PAS!"

Ignatz sembla vouloir spécialiser maintenant que l'attention n'était plus sur lui mais le grand blond le chopa par le sol "Tu ne devrais pas les laisser sur un malentendu!

\- Je...

\- Je le dis à ta place?

\- NOONN Je n'ai rien fait de mal!"s'exclama l'artiste avant de fondre en larmes. "Je ne suis pas un pervers, même si la façon dont cela est dit sur la liste tend à laisser sous-entendre que c'est le cas! La personne qui a écrit cette liste à fait ça pour me punir de mon insistance envers certaines personnes!

\- Il harcèle Cyril de questions sur Almyra pour en faire des toiles ou pour savoir des choses sur les techniques d'art là-bas, et il fait la même chose avec Petra pour Brigit!" expliqua le colosse de la classe, relâchant son camarade abattu. "Rien de terrible, c'est juste pénible pour eux. Surtout Cyril qui semble avoir un passé douloureux avec son pays d'origine.

\- JE NE LES HARCÈLE PAS!

\- Disons que tu es insistant! Je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal mais...

\- Comme Léonie est obsédée par Jéralt!?

\- Je n'ai pas d'obsession Claude!" siffla la rousse prête à en venir aux poings avec son chef de maison.

Rapahël souffla à son meilleur ami '_Je ne parlais pas de tes interprétations artistiques de la déesse Seiros. Elles n'ont rien d'immoral mais...disons que le style est très différent de celui de l'église._

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal!" pleura le jeune homme à lunettes.

* * *

_**Dans la classe des Lions Bleus**_

-_ Dimitri: 1) Allez voir Manuela 2) Prenez des herbes pour vous aidez à dormir 3) allez voir Manuela 4) parlez à vos amis d'enfance de vos soucis. Ils ne demandent qu'à vous écouter! 5) Allez voir Manuela._

_\- Felix: 1) Traînez Dimitri chez Manuela. 2) Les corvées sont obligatoires, même si votre partenaires est pénible! 3) Répondez aux lettres de votre père s'il vous plaît! Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien mais il est dur pour un parent de subir cela. Vous comprendrez quand vous serez vous-même un père. Et pensez que c'est toujours trop tard qu'on regrette ce genre de choses._

_\- Dedue: 1) Je sais que vous obéissez à Dimitri mais pour son bien, traînez le chez Manuela. Sa santé physique et psychique pourrait être menacée à long terme. 2) N'hésitez pas à venir me voir en cas de soucis!_

_\- Sylvain: 1) Vous êtes en retenue 2) Traînez votre prince chez Manuela 3) Arrêtez de draguer autant, et plusieurs filles en même temps! Ou je vous colle en corvée toute l'année, espèce de goujat! 4) Arrêtez de voler les écrits de Bernadetta et je ne veux pas le savoir si c'est "superbe!" ou impossible à lâcher, si elle ne veut pas partager ce qu'elle écrit, vous n'avez pas à lire! _

_\- Ingrid: 1) Continuez à faire sortir Bernadetta de sa chambre, vous avez beaucoup de succès à ce niveau mais arrêtez de casser la porte! 2) Aidez vos amis d'enfance dans les tâches ci-dessus, vous êtes la seule qu'ils écoutent._

_\- Ashe: 1) N'apprenez pas aux orphelins à crocheter des serrures! 2) Mais continuez à leur lire des histoires! Ils vous adorent autant qu'ils adorent Dimitri!_

_\- Mercedes: Vous êtes parfaite et les lions ont de la chance de vous avoir! Sans vous, ils seraient à l'infirmerie toute l'année!_

_\- Annette: 1) Vous mangez trop de sucreries, ce n'est pas autorisé pendant les examens de classe jeune fille 2) Je sais que Gilbert est votre père mais l'espionnez tout votre dimanche sans lui parler, vraiment? Ca le met mal à l'aise, il pense que vous le détestez et s'enferme depuis dans ses appartements durant le week-end. Donc allez lui parler ou je vous met en retenue avec lui pour vous surveiller!_

_\- Ferdinand: Apprenez à contrôler votre voix!_

_\- Caspar: Entraînez vous avec Felix si vous cherchez un partenaire plein d'énergie._

_\- Marianne: Vous devriez sortir un peu prendre le soleil, votre teint et vos cernes m'inquiète. Ne négligez pas votre santé!_

_\- Bernadetta: Même conseil que pour Marianne. Sortez de votre chambre!_

* * *

Un silence tomba sur la classe alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Dimitri.

"Bon bon bon votre altesse.

\- Allons à l'infirmerie.

\- TOUT DE SUITE!"

Felix, Ingrid et Sylvain se jetèrent sur le prince blond pour le tirer vers le bureau de Manuela.

"DEDUUEE!"

Le colosse avec un air sérieux secoua la tête "pardonnez moi votre altesse c'est pour votre bien!"

Quand ils furent partis, les autres élèves échangèrent un regard et Annette se frotta les mains "En Colle avec papa? PARFAIT!"

* * *

_**Dans la classe des Aigles Noirs**_

_\- Edelgard: Arrêtez de sécher les cours de foi ou je vais sévir!_

_\- Hubert: Cessez le trafic de café! Vous pouvez en acheter aux marchands! Et n'en buvez pas la nuit! Après les gens se demandent pourquoi vous avez des cernes et si vous êtes un vampire!_

_\- Dorothéa: 1) Votre pièce de Théâtre n'est pas mal mais les deux personnages principaux ressemblent un peu TROP à deux élèves de l'académie. Changez-moi ça! 2) Non on ne peut pas organiser d'autres concours de danse dans l'année. Ca ruinerait l'intérêt de la coupe!_

_\- Pétra: Rien à dire, vous êtes une élève parfaite!_

_-Linhardt: Arrêtez de harceler Flayn, Marianne et Lysithea! _

* * *

Edelgard tourna les yeux sur le jeune homme au cheveux verts "'Comment ça tu harcèles des filles?" Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, sourcils froncés. "J'espère que tu as une bonne explication!"

Hubert secoua la tête avec désapprobation "S'en prendre à des jeunes filles, dont deux timides et isolées, vous n'avez pas honte?

\- Mais...

\- Je suis déçue d'apprendre ça!" fit Dorothéa en hochant la tête. "Très déçue."

\- Mais..

\- Je croyais te connaître! Et bien je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que ça!" renchérit la future impératrice, le foudroyant du regard. "J'espère que tu as une explication.

\- Mais...

\- Avant que je cogner toi, expliques!" siffla Petra en faisant craquer ses doigts. "Vite!

\- Mais ce sont pour leurs emblèmes!

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir!" S'exclama la jeune chef de maison "Tu les mets visiblement mal à l'aise! Je comprends pourquoi Flayn évite de passer devant notre classe, comme les deux filles des cerfs d'or!

\- Flayn a un emblème MAJEUR de Saint-Cethleann. Je ne peux pas rester ignorant et...

\- Ca ne justifie pas de la harceler pour voir l'emblème ou en parler! Et je ne veux pas non plus entendre tes justifications pour les deux autres!"

Sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses camarades, Linhardt décida de demander le jour-même son transfert chez les lions bleus pour y rejoindre Ferdinand, Bernadetta et Caspar.

Soudain Edelgard se tourna vers Dorothéa "Parlons un peu de cette pièce. Qui avez vous prit comme modèle?

\- Ho je suis en retard pour mon cours de chant avec Manuela! Au revoir!" La danseuse se sauva, songeant elle-aussi à un transfert.

* * *

_**Salle du personnel**_

_\- Cyril, vous avez manqué le déjeuner deux jours de suite! Vous avez intérêt à que ça n'arrive plus OU je vous traîne au réfectoire._

_\- Shamir, je sais que vous avez joué à des jeux d'argent avec certains élèves. Je ne veux pas savoir que c'est dans le but de leurs infliger des gages pour les calmer! Ne le refaites plus!_

_\- Manuela, désormais il n'est plus permis de boire de l'alcool en semaine! Juste le week-end. Et **pas** le dimanche soir! A partir de maintenant, les élèves ne vous ramèneront plus dans vos quartiers!_

_\- Alois, arrêtez de hurler durant les concours de pêche, vous dérangez les élèves qui veulent choper du poissons._

_\- Seteth, ne racontez plus de bêtises sur les élèves à Flayn. Pensez à leur réputation._

_\- Hanneman, arrêtez de harceler Flayn et Seteth sur leurs emblèmes._

_\- Catherine: rien à dire._

* * *

Tout le monde se tourna vers Byleth qui buvait un café avec Jeralt.

Mais personne n'osa parler.


	2. Conseils

****Disclaimer******:** Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Fire Emblem Three Houses. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

****Genre: ****Humour, Romance

****Pairings : ****Quelques uns?

****Personnages: ****Pas mal?

* * *

**[Vu qu'apparemment je gène sa majesté princière, ou puis-je emmener mes conquêtes sans déranger celui-ci, l'épéiste terrible, ou la colérique chevalière pégase?~]**

Byleth prit une GRANDE inspiration.

_Souffla_.

Se massa les tempes.

Compta jusqu'à 10 dans sa tête.

Prit une nouvelle inspiration.

_"Nul part Sylvain. Ceci est interdit par le règlement. Si vous vous êtes fait avoir par vos amis ou voisins de chambres, c'est votre problème. Sachez que suite à cette demande, un surveillant vérifia que les chambres sont bien occupées le soir. Gare à vous si la votre est vide!"_

Elle écrivit aussi une note à Seteth pour l'informer de cette décision. Et l'imagina se frappant la tête contre le bureau d'exaspération..

...ou racontant des trucs horribles sur Sylvain à sa chère (fille) soeur.

Peut-être les deux.

* * *

**[Je suppose qu'il est interdit par le règlement de jeter un sort de silence sur un camarade profondément exaspérant de part sa tendance à répéter son nom?]**

Elle roula des yeux. Elle savait à qui l'élève voulait envoyer ce sort. Elle le savait très bien même. Et ça l'amusait, et l'exaspérait en même temps.

Utiliser la magie de cette façon n'aiderait pas.

Plongea la plume dans l'encrier et écrivit. _"Je sais que la manie de Ferdinand à clamer son nom peut être exaspérante, mais vous n'avez pas pour autant le droit de le réduire au silence de cette façon Dorothéa."_

* * *

**[Je ne comprend pas la volonté d'un de mes amis d'enfance de vouloir me traîner à l'infirmerie sans raison. Je souffre peut-être de maux de têtes et de perte de goût mais cela ne mérite pas tant d'attentions.]**

Evidemment.

Elle grogna et s'empressa d'écrire la réponse.

_"Dimitri, vous êtes le seul qui pense que cela n'a rien d'inquiétant. Ce n'est pas normal de souffrir pendant autant de temps. Ces migraines pourraient devenir plus importantes par exemple. Perdre un sens n'a rien de normal également. Et je sais de sources sûres que votre sommeil n'est pas tranquille. Allez voir Manuela ou j'en parlerais à votre professeur._"

Même s'il s'agissait d**'elle,** lui n'était pas censé le savoir.

Il se soignerait, même si elle devait l'attacher au lit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

**[Prof, Je cherche des cobayes pour mes préparations non létales.]**

Elle se massa les tempes une nouvelle fois. Evidemment il savait qu'il lui parlait à elle. Comment? Elle préférait ne pas chercher la réponse.

_"Claude, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à donner vos expériences à vos camarades."_

Elle hésita. Puis écrivit, lentement, se demandant si elle faisait bien. _"Cependant si vous fabriquez un produit qui fait dormir sans rêves ou cauchemars pendant une nuit entière sans effets secondaires, donnez le à Dimitri à son insu tous les soirs, il en a besoin je crois et je pense que vous savez pourquoi, vous connaissant."_

Elle décida de rajouter une note, en bas de sa réponse. _"Si j'entend parler de laxatifs sur quiconque, cependant, vous prendrez toute la punition! Donc prenez garde."_

* * *

**[Que dois-je faire d'une collègue qui boit comme un trou, mange des trucs qu'elle a fait tomber par terre, et drague tout mâle adulte du monastère?] **

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_"Cher Collègue, je pensais que cette boîte était pour les élèves."_

L'auteur était évident et ça lui donnait envie de faire une plaisanterie.

_"Et en ce qui concerne Manuela...Arrangez vous pour la mettre en couple avec Seteth par exemple, ça devrait la calmer!" _Elle imaginait sa tête devant cette réponse: Il était capable de tenter de le faire.

* * *

**[Pourquoi dois-je suivre d****es cours de foi avec le professeur Manuela? Cela n'entre en rien dans ma formation et ne me servira pas dans ma future classe d'arme]**

_"Ma chère Edelgard, apprendre son point faible à des bons côtés, et vu vos résultats DÉSASTREUX dans ce domaine, vous en avez besoin. Ou sinon vous pouvez aller pelleter du crottin avec les gens ayant harcelé Dedue et Cyril. En plus de ces leçons de foi."_

Cette petite semblait se croire un peu trop au dessus des autres par moments.

Ou ne pas comprendre l'intérêt de certains cours.

Elle devrait en parler plus souvent avec Manuela.

* * *

**[Comment puis battre Edelgard? Suis-je condamné à être toujours second derrière elle?]**

Elle poussa un profond soupir, et se massa le front: _"Ferdinand, vous l'avez battu au concours de danse. Et vous avez de meilleurs résultats qu'elle dans beaucoup de matières."_

Ce garçon manquait **vraiment** de confiance en lui!

Il allait falloir qu'elle travaille là-dessus maintenant qu'il avait été transféré chez les lions.

* * *

**[Mademoiselle Edelgard a été injustement punie, je demande à accomplir sa peine à sa place!]**

Elle roula des yeux: _"Où serait l'intérêt de la punition dans ce cas? Tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne! Si elle échappe aux conséquences de ses actes, cela ne peut être que mauvais pour son avenir. C'est pour son bien jeune homme."_

Non mais sans blague!

Il se croyait où?

* * *

**[Puis-je être sanctionné à la place du prince?]**

Cette fois elle eut un sourire presque attendrie "_Non Dedue. Et ce n'est même pas une véritable punition! C'est une corvée, et ça change toute les semaines!"_

La façon dont il demandait ça était presque mignonne.

Du favoritisme envers ses lionceaux? _Absolument pas._

* * *

**[Professeur Byleth, je pense que l'attachement du jeune Hubert à l'égard de miss Edelgard n'est pas très sain, peu-être un changement de classe lui ferait le plus grand bien?]**

_"A vous de voir Seteth. Dans ma classe, où votre fi...soeur se trouve? Ou chez les Cerfs, où Claude semble chercher un cobaye, et avec Marianne qui semble terrifiée par sa présence? A vous de choisir."_

Suite à ça, elle doutait que le "vampire" (comme l'appelait Sylvain et Claude) soit transféré.

* * *

**[J'en ai assez de la tendance de Hilda à ne rien faire! Et à faire trimer les autres à sa place!]**

C'était vrai que c'était quelque peu pénible. Et toutes les réprimandes du monde n'y changeaient rien.

Même Claude n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison.

Même SETETH n'y été pas parvenu.

_"J'ai une suggestion: prétendez accepter de faire la tâche à sa place puis, une fois qu'elle est partie, ne le faites pas et partez."_

* * *

**[Comment convaincre Bernie de sortir de sa chambre?]**

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, se grattant la tête. Le surnom semblait indiquer Dorothéa. Mais elle ne pouvait être certaines. _"Elle aime les belles choses."_ Elle mordilla sa plume, pensive. "_J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait des pluies d'étoles filantes bientôt. Convainquez là de sortir les voir avec vous. Arrangez vous pour être dans un endroit où il y a peu de monde, et où vous serez tranquilles. Ainsi elle ne devrait pas être angoissée."_

Un endroit calme et tranquille.

Sans trop de bruits ou de monde.

Une belle chose à regarder.

Ca devrait aller.


	3. Problème: Caspar

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

**Genres: *déroule une liste***

**Couples**:

**Rating: **M?

**Personnages**: Tous?

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous?" marmonna Byleth, devant le jeune aigle noir qui lui faisait face. Elle aurait vraiment aimé dire à Seteth qu'elle lui rendait le bébé, mais elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

_Ca lui ferait trop plaisir._

_Pas question que ça arrive._

Caspar se renfrogna, affalé sans grâce sur sa chaise, bras croisés. Les joues gonflées, il finit par grogner: "Quoi? Je n'ai rien fait de mal!

\- Cogner un camarade n'est pas quelque chose à faire, surtout en dehors des entraînements, et surtout un dimanche!" Elle s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil, avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Reposant son verre , elle jeta au jeune lutteur un regard sévère. "J'espère que tu as une bonne explication au moins?

\- Je..

\- Vas y qu'on s'amuse!" railla-t-elle d'un ton neutre, imitant la voix de son père quand elle avait fait une boulette et cherchait des excuses étranges pour se justifier.

Il se passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux bleus. Puis il se mit à parler rapidement et de façon fébrile "Okay j'ai flanqué mon poing dans la figure de Ferdinand mais...

\- Il a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Tu es venu vers lui, tu lui as crié dessus et tu l'as frappé." Elle tapota le papier devant elle, comme pour appuyer ses dires "Mentir ne t'aidera pas jeune homme. Alors tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir avant de le faire!"

\- Ben...c'est vrai mais en fait.." Il semblait angoissé, une petite goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe. Il balbutia à toute vitesse "J'ai une bonne raison!"

\- Des témoins peuvent confirmer qu'il n'a fait aucun geste agressif ou provocateur à ton égard." Elle tapota des doigts sur son bureau "J'attends tes explications et j'ai tout mon temps!" Son regard calme se posa sur le jeune noble qui grommela quelque chose mais refusa de dire quoique ce soit. Elle soupira "On peut y aller de façon douce ou manière forte. Seteth serait bien moins patient que moi. Et je pourrais te laisser avec lui si tu t'obstine. Ou je pourrais te trouver une punition qui te fera regretter de ne pas m'avoir avoué tes raisons."

Il sembla avoir un peu peur d'elle. Et s'agita nerveusement devant son regard froid: "Ben c'est de sa faute!

\- Mais encore?!" ironisa-t-elle, haussant un sourcil "Ce n'est pas une défense d'adulte ça! Tu as passé l'âge de se genre de repartie!

\- Il a trahit les aigles! Il a demandé à changer de classe! Il est partit dans **votre** classe! Fallait que je lui fasse comprendre qu'on avait pas apprécié! Edelgard l'a mal pris, même si elle n'a rien dit!

\- Donc tu as jugé que tu pouvais le frapper pour ça?" Elle soupira lourdement, le foudroyant du regard et comptant mentalement jusqu'à dix avant de reprendre "Bon..on va devoir revenir aux bases et aux règles du monastère et de l'académie des officiers puisque tu ne les as visiblement pas lu. D'abord...

\- Hey, je...

\- Silence! Tu me laisses finir!" Elle avait un peu refroidie sa voix, la rendant plus ferme, plus forte, plus sèche. Elle ne devait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds vu la faible différence d'âge entre eux.

Sous sa voix, il se ratatina sur lui-même "D'accord, pardon!" il savait qui était le plus fort ici, certainement pas lui-même. Il savait qu'il pouvait se faire rétamer. En quelques secondes: une vraie humiliation.

_Mieux valait ne pas la contrarier!_

_Jamais!_

_Il l'avait vite pigé!_

Elle le jaugea du regard quelque instants: "D'abord rien d'interdit le changement de classe. Le monastère est sur une zone neutre et les étudiants ont le droit de demander à être transféré! Ce n'est en aucun cas un changement d'allégeance.

\- Mais...

\- Cela ne le fera pas trahir l'empire. Il change juste d'espace jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Mais... il...pourrait...il a changé dès la premier semaine de votre enseignement.

\- Effectivement j'ai rapidement aperçu son problème, comme votre professeur Manuela d'ailleurs, et on a du décider si on le mettait chez les lions ou chez les cerfs. Cela s'est fait assez rapidement oui. Parce qu'on avait une raison.

\- Mais...il déteste Edelgard, alors..." Il referma la bouche, conscient de l'absurdité de ses mots. "Enfin je veux dire...

\- Tu as peu d'estime à son égard. Sache que l'une des raisons de son transfert est sa volonté de tout tourner en compétition avec elle. Sa détermination à la surpasser. Sa déception chaque fois qu'il échoue à cela. Ce n'est pas bon pour l'estime de soi de ressentir cela tout le temps."

Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. N'osa rien dire sous son regard perçant._ Il n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça. Maintenant qu'elle lui disait, ça paraissait un peu évident..._

_..et il se traita d'idiot._

Elle continua, fermement: "De plus pour ce qu'il vise, être un paladin puis un chevalier sacré, mes cours lui étaient plus profitables, car beaucoup d'élève de ma classe ont ce même objectifs. En accord avec les professeurs Manuela et Seteth, nous avons décidé que ce serait bénéfique pour lui de changer de classe. "

_Il eut l'air penaud._

Au moins, il reconnaissait qu'il avait été un abruti. Cependant il demanda "Mais vous avez rien dit à...

\- Edelgard?

\- Ben ouais.

\- Pourquoi lui aurais-je dis quelque chose? Ca ne la concernait pas. Elle n'a rien à dire au sujet du transfert d'un élève, que ça soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Ca ne la concerne pas. Ferdinand n'est pas un pion ou quoique ce soit. Il est sa propre personne qui prend ses propres décisions!

\- Pas faux!" Il se mordilla la lèvre "Je suis désolé.

\- C'est à lui qu'il faut dire ça. Tu vas lui écrire une longue lettre d'excuses et y joindre un thé de marque§

\- Mais je suis nul pour écrire des trucs sincères!

\- justement, ça te fera un exercice jeune homme!"


	4. Problème: Claude

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

**Genres: **humour, romance, amitié, fluff

**Couples**:Quelques un, pas mal sous-entendu cependant. (pour le moment)

**Rating: **Pour tous

**Personnages**: Tous?

* * *

Claude était assit face à elle, un sourire un peu innocent sur les lèvres "donc professeur, pourquoi suis-je convoqué?" Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête, se laissant aller sur sa chaise.

Byleth lui lança un regard sévère. "Vous savez très bien pourquoi jeune homme" Elle tapa le bureau de ses doigts. "Dois-je sortir la liste?" Elle se doutait de la réponse cependant mais elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir par ce manipulateur de première.

L'archer lui fit un grand sourire innocent. "Allez sortez les canons et tirez-moi dessus!"

Elle plaqua une feuille noircie de lettres sur la table et le jeune homme eut un sifflement admiratif. Un regard noir et il lui répondit ensuite par un rictus moqueur. Le genre d'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur et qui était prêt à se battre verbalement. Il prenait la chose comme une joute d'arguments. _Ca n'allait pas être facile!_

"D'abord...Tu prépares des...

\- Poisons? Qui ne tuent pas mais rendent malades ou donnent des hallucinations?

\- Merci de l'admettre Claude.

\- Je n'admets rien, je devine ce que tu vas dire prof ~"

Elle grogna devant son attitude désinvolte et un peu familière. "Bref, tu en prépare pendant la nuit. Certains de tes voisins..se sont plains.

\- Lorenz je parie?

\- Je n'avais dit aucun nom mais cela m'amuse de voir que tu pense tout de suite à lui ~" elle avait prit un ton taquin, et sa réponse à l'une de ses demandes de conseil flotta entre eux.

Ca lui referma le clapet. Et il détourna les yeux, un peu vexé. C'était devenu un véritable jeu d'échec entre eux. A celui qui gagnerait chaque joute verbale ou d'arguments. Surtout avec la tendance de ce futur duc à chercher le moindre indice ou la petite bête dans toutes les discussions importantes. Quand il ne taquinait pas les gens la plupart du temps.

_**Bien**_...

"Si quelque chose arrive à tes camarades dans les jours à venir, je saurais qui est le responsable!" Elle prit un air profondément sévère. _Ce n'était pas facile de rester fâché avec ce farceur mais elle devait se montrer ferme!_

Il n'eut pas l'air impressionné, comme si il appréciait de jouer avec le feu. Et lui fit un grand sourire charmeur "D'accord prof, on n'en ai toujours au premier point donc?"

Elle s'ordonna de rester calme._** Ne pas s'exaspérer...ou sourire**_. "Tu fouilles dans les affaires de tes camarades. Tu n'as rien volé heureusement. Enfin...si mais cela est réservé à un prochain point. Ici on parle d'autre chose.

\- Vraiment?

\- Le _courrier_!" siffla-t-elle "Tu sais ce qui est généralement personnel! Entre un étudiant et sa famille, un étudiant et sa fiancée, ou un étudiant et un ami qui n'est pas au monastère.

\- Ho? Pourquoi les laissent-ils en évidence?

\- Parce que les chambres sont personnelles!

\- Même! Une personne mal-intentionnée pourrait faire pire que moi. Pire que juste fouiller et lire. Je garde ça pour moi au moins."

Elle se massa les temps: il ne niait même pas: "Lorenz m'a signalé que sa correspondance n'était plus rangée correctement certains jours. Apparemment il avait posé une sorte de...piège au cas où quelqu'un serait curieux à ce sujet!

\- Haaa..." Son air ravi et amusé signalait qu'il s'en était rendu compte et qu'il avait agit en pleine connaissance de cause. Pour énerver son voisin de palier. "Il s'en est bien rendu compte alors?

\- CLAUDE!" Elle frappa du plat de la main contre la table et il ricana. "C'est sérieux!

\- Je dois bien, en temps que futur dirigeant de l'Alliance, de m'assurer des liens et de la politique des autres nobles. C'est de la sécurité! La mienne d'abord et celle de l'Alliance aussi.

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais inviter Lorenz à prendre le thé pour en parler avec lui?"

Le cerf pencha la tête de côté, cligna des yeux. "Il serait capable de critiquer le thé que je lui sers!

\- Ca ressemble à une excuse. Tu peux lui proposer d'en parler autour d"un thé préparé par ses soins, en le complimentant sur son talent à en préparer?

\- Il me DÉTESTE Prof.

\- Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort pour que ça change. Je doute qu'il refuse si tu lui propose sérieusement de parler du présent et du futur de l'Alliance" Elle le fixa dans les yeux, refusant de se laisser attendrir par son petit sourire amusé cette fois "Et on en arrive au prochain point: tu lui a volé son recueil de poèmes!

\- C'est du gâchis qu'il le garde pour lui.

\- Tu en récite devant tout le monde.

\- Tout le monde doit en profiter!"

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle voulait rester ferme, ce sale gosse n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement cette fois! Même si ce gamin l'amusait beaucoup, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un comme lui dans son entourage durant sa vie de mercenaire. "Ne t'avise pas de recommencer et tu vas t'excuser envers lui, avant de lui rendre son carnet!"

Il lui sourit. Encore. Mais ne promit rien du tout "Et le prochain point?

\- Je passerais sur tes blagues, parce que je n"ai aucune preuve que c'est bien toi." Elle pointa la feuille "Bien que beaucoup d'élèves semblent de mon avis!

\- Je suis flatté ~"

Elle se laissa aller dans la fauteuil, un petit sourire ourlant rapidement son visage et elle le regarda de haut en bas. Elle décida de le déstabiliser "Et as-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis?

\- Je ne me souviens plus de quoi vous parlez ~" Il sembla soudain un peu nerveux. "Mais je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler prof!

\- Au sujet d'assumer ta bisexualité et ton attirance pour Lorenz?

\- PPRROFF!"

Elle ricana, savourant d'avoir marqué un point "J'ai tout mon temps Claude."


	5. Problème: Cerfs Incendiaires

**Disclaimer****:** Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Fire Emblem Three Houses. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Pairings : **Quelques uns?

**Personnages: **Pas mal?

* * *

Ce n'était pas le meilleur jour pour punir ses élèves. Elle s'était donc servie un café corsé. "Donc..." Elle tâcha de rester calme mais la migraine pointait et lui vrillait déjà les tempes.

_Après la fin des cours, elle aimait se reposer ou corriger les copies. Prendre un thé chaud. Lire. Se détendre. Mais visiblement, elle avait à gérer des adolescent sur-excité régulièrement._

_Il allait la rendre folle._

_Une semaine sans drame? C'était un vrai miracle et ça ne pouvait pas durer!_

L'archer se mordilla les lèvres. Lançant un regard un peu trop innocent à Byleth. "J'ai une très bonne explication. Et une excellente raison à ce qui s'est passé.

\- Votre classe a brûlé! J'espère bien que tu es prêt à argumenter pour te tirer d'affaire.

\- Ha c'est pas ma faute pour une fois.

\- On dit "_**ce n'est pas de ma faute**_" Claude." Siffla son voisin, bras croisés, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers.

\- Je n'accepterais pas de mensonges!" Elle toisa la classe des Golden Deers, et ceux-ci détournèrent les yeux, gêné. "Ignatz, expliques s'il te plaît*

L'artiste toussota. "Une araignée est entré dans la classe. Et Claude..." elle désigna son leader d'un geste de main "...l'a signalé à Lysithea ."

L'argentée grogna. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le regretter "J'ai hurlé en la voyant près de mon pied. ELLE ÉTAIT VENIMEUSE. PLEINE DE POILS.

\- Et elle a lancé un sort de feu, sans en contrôler la puissance." signala Léonie, faisant craquer ses doigts. "On a eu le temps de sortir, vu que la pièce n'est pas très grande. Et finalement plus de peur que de mal non?

\- La classe a flambé Léonie. ON a eu de la chance que ça ne se repende par aux bâtiments ou classes voisines." soupira la rousse, s'enfonçant dans son siège sans aucune grâce.

Lorenz leva les yeux au ciel, clairement blasé ou agacé "Bien entendu, on a eu tellement de chance que notre classe soit détruite!

\- Seulement une pièce a été ravagée non? C'est l'essentiel que ça n'ai pas fait plus de dégâts!" contre-attaqua celle aux cheveux roses, faisant craquer ses doigts.

Byleth grogna "Ca n'aurait pas pu arriver, des sorts ont été jeté sur les murs des classes pour éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se repende! Ils ne sont pas stupides et ont pensé à tout quand ils ont décidé d'en faire une école!

\- Ha bah c'est pratique! J'aurais du me douter qu'ils avaient pensé à un truc. Vu les utilisateurs de magie qui apprennent ce genre de pouvoirs.

\- Sauf que c'est limite à la zone de l'académie.

\- Parce que c'est déjà un gros sort!

\- Surtout quand on a des élèves aussi nerveux qu'elle!" clama l'élève en pointant Lysithea qui lui jeta un regard noir.

La plus jeune, rejetant une mèche blanche derrière son oreille siffla "Je vais cramer autre chose, tu vas voir!

\- ESSAIE QU'ON RIGOLE!

\- Hum!" fit Byleth, reposant fermement sa tasse sur le bureau.

_Gros silence entre la professeur des lions et la classe des cerfs_.

Claude se gratta la joue, nerveux. Ignatz regarda le sol, gêné. Raphaël attendait sagement la décision de l'adulte face à eux. Hilda se limait les ongles, comme si elle n'était pas concernée par la situation. Léonie semblait profondément énervée. Lysithea boudait. Lorenz semblait digne, comme si il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Raphaël leva la main, pour apaiser la tension dans la pièce et eut un sourire maladroit "au moins personne n'a été blessé non?"

Hilda roula des yeux, soufflant doucement "Bien entendu Marianne a été si choqué que Manuela a du arrêter son cours avec les aigles pour venir lui donner une thé calmant."

Byleth se prit le front dans la main. "Et bien vous allez tout nettoyer durant vos heures de libre! Vous pouvez demander aux élèves d'autres classes de vous aider mais seulement si ils le proposent.

\- _**Prof**_!" firent plusieurs voix, assorties d'yeux de chiens battus.

Elle désigna la porte, un sourire sournois aux lèvres "Je vais prévenir Cyril pour qu'il vous montre le matériel de nettoyage."


	6. Problème: Sylvain et Ingrid

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

**Genres: *déroule une liste***

**Couples**:

**Rating: **M?

**Personnages**: Tous?

* * *

Elle avait eu du mal à croire Manuela quand elle avait appris qu'une altercation avait eu lieu entre deux élèves de sa classe. Ses lions d'habitude si calmes (Dimitri veillait sur ce point) avait demandé à l'infirmière, après les soins de chacun, de réunir les fautifs dans une salle de classe afin qu'elle puisse parler à chacun et les confronter. Le prince avait l'air déçu quand elle l'avait vu, sans doute se sentant coupable pour ne pas avoir empêché ça (quand comprendrait-il qu'il n'était pas responsable de tout?). Au moins elle savait qu'il n'avait rien à y voir, même si elle ne savait pas encore qui étaient les responsables de cette dispute.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte de découvrir Sylvain, le nez fraîchement soigné (ça, elle aurait dû s'y attendre) et surtout Ingrid (ça, c'était étonnant! Vu comme la jeune fille était studieuse). La blonde avait sa main dominante dans une attelle et ne quittait pas cet air féroce envers son ami qui ployait sous son regard noir, penaud...ou peu rassuré d'être seul avec son amie d'enfance.

Ils se raidirent en voyant leur professeur s'asseoir face à eux. Le roux sembla un peu apeuré. Sa camarade perdit son regard assassin pour un autre, presque satisfait.

"Pourrais- je savoir ce qui vous a pris?" Demanda Byleth à ses élèves, sa voix prenant un ton déçu. "A vous battre comme des chiffonniers?

\- C'est à elle qui faut demander ça!" s'offusqua Sylvain d'une voix nasillarde. "Elle est devenue complètement folle! Elle m'a cassé le nez ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant.

\- Comment oses-tu nier la portée de tes actes? Tu l'as mérité!

\- Stop ! Stop ! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le début de l'histoire ?" Sa voix se refroidit, ses sourcils se froncèrent "vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir tout raconté!"

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un air féroce. Sylvain pris la parole en premier, Ingrid refusant de parler. Il semblait certain d'être innocent et dans son bon droit dans cette affaire: "J'étais en charmante compagnie lorsque cette furie ma éclaté le nez. Je n'ai pas agit de façon déraisonnable.

\- Sois heureux que je ne me sois arrêtée au nez." Murmura Ingrid de son côté. "Je connais une zone où mon pied aurait pu s'enfoncer! Où il pourrait s'enfoncer!

\- PROFESSEUR, ELLE ME MENACE!

\- Stop!" Elle claqua la main contre le bureau "Sylvain, je t'avais conseillé d'arrêter d'aller flirter à droite à gauche, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi-même." Le jeune homme gonfla les joues, vexé, croisant les bras.

Le jeune noble protesta d'un ton plaintif : "Elle m'a quand même agressé!

\- Ca suffit!" Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille "Ingrid, tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller casser lui casser le nez ! Si tu as des griefs contre l'un de tes camarades et que cela te sembles pressant, viens m'en parler directement. Je m'occuperais de le réprimander!

\- Je risque de vous déranger souvent alors!"

Byleth se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant elle-même de se calmer. Elle savait que les batifolages de Sylvain auraient des conséquences mais à ce point-là? "Tu auras une punition à la hauteur de tes actes une fois ton poignet remis et Sylvain, par pitié, calme toi avec les filles! Je pense qu'aider Dimitri et Felix à s'entraîner pendant deux semaines devrait te calmer.

\- Mais...

\- Je pense que ce sera bon pour ta santé!

\- Oui professeur." Répondirent-il finalement, la tête basse. Mâté.

Elle soupira, désignant la porte d'un geste de la main "Sylvain tu peux y aller. J'informerais Dimitri de ta participation plus tard! Ingrid, reste-la s'il te plait."

Le roux sortit et Byleth fit signe à la blonde de s'asseoir mieux sur la chaise face à elle. "Dis-moi tout. Je ne pense pas que tu l'as tabassé pour rien cette fois, tu as été d'une patience d'ange jusque là. Pour que tu cognes, il a du faire quelque chose de mal."

Ingrid sera son poing valide et soupira, vidant l'air de ses poumons. "Il y a une personne dont je suis proche, et disons que le style de vie de Sylvain ne l'aide pas à aller lui parler. Pourtant...je pense que ça pourrait vraiment marcher entre eux, et que ces deux-là pourraient être heureux si mon stupide ami n'était pas si inconséquent." Ingrid sourit mais Byleth put sentir la tristesse derrière cette grimace forcée. "On a vu Sylvain avec cette fille, beaucoup plus gentil qu'à l'habitude, et quand j'ai vu le regard triste de mon ami, j'ai vu rouge. J'en ai voulu à Sylvain, mais maintenant je dois dire que je m'en veux…ça n'arrangera pas les choses ou ne lui ouvrira pas les yeux.

\- C'est bien de t'en être rendue compte. D'abord, je veux que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Sylvain.

\- Très bien.

\- Et dès que ton poignet ira mieux, tu seras de corvées d'écuries pendant 4 mois.

\- Bien professeur."

Ingrid avait l'air apaisée quand elle quitta la salle. Byleth eut un profond soupir, se massant les tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de ses étudiants ?_** Les adolescents et leurs hormones** _! pensa-t-elle en souriant.

_Une bonne dose d'exercices supplémentaires devrait tous les calmer._

_Elle allait les faire trimer jusqu'à ce que toute leur énergie soit grillée._


	7. Problème: Lorenz et Claude

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

**Genres: *déroule une liste***

**Couples**:

**Rating: **M?

**Personnages**: Tous?

* * *

Elle allait avoir une migraine. Face à elle Claude et Lorenz, échevelés, un oeil au beurre noir pour l'un, un col arraché pour l'autre. D'accord, ils s'étaient visiblement battus. Et vu leurs expressions furieuses, ça allait plus loin.

_Claude ne l'avait pas écouté, du tout._

_Et n'avait apparemment pas assumé._

_Toujours pas._

_**D'accord.**_ Elle se massa les tempes. "Explications. Maintenant." Elle n'allait pas avoir la patience nécessaire. Certains de ces gamins (à peine plus jeunes qu'elle) allait la rendre dingue. Elle avait accepté d'enseigner, pas de sanctionner des jeunes nobles bourrés d'hormones et de fierté. C'était censé être le boulot de Seteth!) et elle se demandait si cela n'était pas un plan de sa part pour lui faire jeter l'éponge. Ca ou il en avait marre, comme les autres professeurs.

_Pourquoi devait-elle s'occuper d'autre classes que la sienne?_

_Ha oui pour gagner de l'expérience!_

_Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté par moments._

"Il m'a encore volé mon carnet de poèmes, c'est la seconde fois.'" Lorenz sembla rester relativement calme, respirant lentement, calmement. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration "J'ai donc demandé _poliment_ à mon stupide chef de maison de me le restituer mais il n'a pas cessé d'esquiver. De s'éloigner quand je m'approchais de lui. De changer de sujet quand je voulais lui parler.

\- As-tu des preuves que ça soit moi? Hein?" Il avait prit un air scandalisé, une main sur la poitrine. "Je suis blessé. Quel manque de confiance et de tolérance envers moi! Accuser sans preuves! tu me blesse Lorenz!

\- Tu en récitais dans la classe!" s'écria son rival en se levant, poings serrés, foudroyant son condisciple dans les yeux, celui-ci soutenant son regard avec un sourire très moqueur: "Ose le nier!

\- Ca aurait pu être ceux de la fois où je les ai volé, hum? Que j'ai appris par cœur hum? Ils étaient tellement beaux, on ne pouvait que les retenir!"

\- Non parce que tu as récité un des nouveaux!" Même si ses joues devinrent plus foncées devant le compliment, il n'allait pas céder après ce qui s'était passé.

Byleth soupira. Et frappa le bureau, Lorenz sursauta et se rassit rapidement mais Claude ricana, pas impressionné pour deux sous. Elle les jaugea d'un oeil sombre "Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état?!"

Le jeune noble aux mèches violettes détourna les yeux, rougissant "Je voulais le faire taire." Il haussa les épaules, l'air gêné "Puisqu'il faisait le joli cœur en récitant mes poèmes, et qu'il m'a dit _**"fais-moi taire"**_ quand je lui ai dis d'arrêter...j'ai décidé d'utiliser la manière forte! Une manière qui le ferait vraiment taire!

\- ...Il m'a embrassé!

\- Il m'a aussi embrassé quand je l'ai lâché, et pas un petit comme moi, alors je l'ai cogné." Son visage se colorait de plus en plus, et il devenait écarlate alors qu'il enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, refusant de regarder son camarade.

Celui-ci eut un rictus satisfait, estimant qu'il était le vrai gagnant de cette joute verbale. "C'était plutôt plaisant comme manière de faire taire les gens!

\- CLAUDE!"

Byleth se stoppe soudainement, faisant des yeux ronds à Lorenz: " Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé?"

L'interrogé rougit violemment. "Uniquement pour le faire taire" s'exclama t-il vigoureusement alors que Claude se murer dans le silence derrière son camarade.

-Tu aurais très bien pu utiliser une autre méthode pour le faire taire. Le cogner, demander a Lysithea de lui coller la bouche ou le bâillonner? Pourquoi l'embrasser?" Demanda-t-elle sous les "** hey**" plaintifs de Claude.

Le jeune noble se mordit la lèvre avant d'exploser "puisqu'il m'humiliait en déclamant mes poèmes dans la classe, après avoir volé mon recueil, j'ai décidé de le faire taire de façon frappante. Et lui mettre mon poing dans la figure n'était pas digne de moi.

\- Mais m'embrasser sans prévenir devant tout le monde...c'est digne d'un noble? Et puis tu m'as quand même frappé _non_?

\- ..." Écarlate, le futur comte détourna les yeux. Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière et effacer ce qu'il avait fait, ne plus ressentir cette chaleur sur ses lèvres et dans sa poitrine, mêlée à son cœur qui battait plus fort. il était bouleversé et ne savait pas comment réagir, donc se mettait en colère pour camoufler son trouble. Claude ne méritait que ça après tout.

Un profond soupir secoua la jeune femme qui se dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'un café pour changer: "Et c'est aussi pour cela que tes vêtements sont déchirés?

\- Oui. Il l'avait bien mérité!

\- On parle de TES vêtements."

Byleth compte mentalement jusqu'à dix, avant de se masser les tempes. Claude ne semblait pas si repentant que ça. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il semblait retenir son sourire.

_Le sale gosse._

"Bon tout les deux, vous allez m'écouter!" Sa voix se fit ferme "Claude! Tu vas lui rendre son carnet et t'excuser!

\- Aww vous êtes pas drôle prof!

\- Lorenz tu vas aussi t'excuser!

\- Seulement si il le fait d'abord!"

Elle sentit poindre la migraine et la fatigue. Elle se frotta le crâne, inspira profondément et déclara "Et comme punition vous allez récurer toutes les armures de la réserve, ENSEMBLES!" Celui aux cheveux violets en resta la bouche ouverte, l'air horrifié. Et Claude ricana, visiblement amusé de la réaction de son camarade. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini "Et chacun de vous m'écrira une dissertation sur les points forts et faibles de l'autre avec comment les améliorer ou les parer!"

_Ils gémirent de concert!_

_Comme abattus par un coup brutal._

_Visiblement ça avait fait mouche comme punition!_

"Et que je ne vous revois plus dans cette salle avant un moment!"


	8. Canicule

****Disclaimer******:** Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Fire Emblem Three Houses. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

****Genre: ****Humour, Romance

****Pairings : ****Quelques uns?

****Personnages: ****Pas mal?

* * *

_**Des Petits Conseils à Donner, durant la Canicule**_

* * *

On ne devrait PAS être forcé de travailler un tel jour.

Il faisait TROP chaud.

Mais ça n'arrêtait pas les cours de se produire ou les élèves de se plaindre.

**[Professeur, le jeune Claude Von Riegan se promène torse nu dans l'enceinte du monastère! Et si Flayn le voyait?]**

Elle cligna des yeux, et les roula.

Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas? Ca correspondait bien au jeune homme. Il semblait aimer la chaleur ou y être habitué.

_"Vu le temps qu'il fait, on ne peut pas le blâmer Seteth. Et je pense que votre soeur a vu pire dans sa vie! Cependant je vais lui en toucher deux mots."_

* * *

**[Professeur, je crois que la chaleur a tué Dimitri]**

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Et se massa les tempes. _"Il a juste une insolation et se repose à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Manuela s'occupe bien de lui et il va déjà mieux." _

En même temps, il ne s'était pas habillé légèrement.

Clairement il n'était pas habitué à cette sorte de vague de chaleur. Vu le climat de son royaume...il était plus familier avec le froid qu'avec de la canicule. Comme le reste des Lions...

Il s'était écroulé dans l'herbe, aux pieds de Claude, après seulement dix minutes dehors. Dedue l'avait porté (totalement paniqué) jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en courant. Alors que le Cerf d'or était littéralement plié en deux avant de fuir quand Seteth s'était mit à le poursuivre en lui hurlant de METTRE UNE VESTE. Ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il ne le ferait pas ("jammmaaiss!").

_"Quand il sortira, dites lui de s'habiller légèrement et de boire beaucoup d'eau"_

* * *

**[Professeur, cette chaleur est insupportable, comment puis-je m'entraîner avec un tel temps?]**

Felix.

Même lui se plaignait.

Lui aussi souffrait, aussi habitué que Dimitri au froid.

_"Voyez ça comme un exercice en condition extrême" _Elle plongea la mine dans l'encre_ "Mais pensez à boire de l'eau et à vous mettre à l'ombre."_

Elle craignait qu'il la prenne un peu trop au pied de la lettre et se mette à s'exercer encore et encore.

* * *

**[Puis-je demander à mon professeur à aller s'entraîner à la rivière?]**

Décidément, les lions se plaignaient beaucoup cette semaine.

Normal.

Elle comprenait, elle pensait elle-même troquer ses vêtements sombres contre des habits plus légers.

Si ça continuait, parce que elle trouvait elle aussi que ça devenait insupportable.

_"Sylvain..._" Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Et écrivit _"Je doute que votre professeur pense que la natation fait partit du cursus. Et ne dites pas que savoir nager est important: vous savez déjà nager! Je sais que la chaleur vous gêne, autant qu'elle gêne vos camarades, mais on n'y peut rien. Allez manger une glace au réfectoire."_

* * *

**[Prof, on devrait faire un grand pique-nique tous ensemble.]**

Oui.

Cela ferait du bien à ses lions.

Elle allait garder l'idée pour le dimanche suivant si le temps se maintenait ou empirait.

_"Très bonne idée Claude. Commencez par vous habiller avant que Seteth ne vous écorche vif pour montrer vos abdominaux à sa soeur! Et que certains de vos camarades se déshydrate en vous fixant!" _

* * *

**[Tout le monde devrait être de corvée à la serre en ce moment! Les plantes souffrent et les gens s'en occupant sont trop peu nombreux!]**

Elle devinait l'auteur.

D'abord parce que c'était un de ses élèves et qu'elle connaissait son écriture, ensuite car un seul d'entre eux s'inquiéterait comme ça pour la serre. Enfin ils étaient deux à s'en faire mais la façon d'écrire ce message reflétait l'attitude d'un seul.

_"Bien entendu Ashe. Tout votre classe sera dont de corvée d'eau et de taille! Demandez aux cerfs de vous aidez!" _Elle hésita, puis céda à sa pensée: _"Sauf Claude, ne laissez pas Claude dans la serre sans surveillance! Ne l'y laissez pas seul!"_

* * *

**[Prof, vous pensez qu'il y a des plantes...intéressantes dans la serre?]**

Elle avait eu de l'intuition sur ce coup là.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait et pour quoi: elle avait une vague idée.

Elle écrivit une réponse claire _"Vous n'êtes pas censé savoir qui répond Claude mais passons. Vous n'êtes désormais plus autorisé dans la serre non accompagné!"_

* * *

**[Peut-on se baigner dans le bassin?]**

Forcement, elle l'attendait cette demande. Elle se doutait de qui avait posé cette question, c'était probablement Hilda. Ou Caspar. Qui avait une écriture très fine pour quelqu'un d'aussi pressé.

_"Non! Vous allez faire peur aux poissons!"_

* * *

**[Mon oncle Randolph est un abruti mais c'est quand même mon oncle. C'est son anniversaire bientôt: que pourrais-je lui acheter? Si je ne fais rien, Ma tante Flèche va m'envoyer des lettres piégées pour négliger ma famille. Elle fait super peur quand elle est énervée!]**

Enfin une question SANS rapport avec le temps ou la chaleur.

alléluia!

Elle réfléchit à la réponse. Caspar (qui venait juste d'être transféré chez les lions). Si elle se souvenait des familles. Caspar venait de la famille Bergliez. Elle se frotta la tête et se souvint: Ce Randolph et sa petite soeur étaient issus du second mariage du grand-père de son étudiant. Au départ ce second fils était favorisé pour la succession, mais la santé déclinante du vieil homme avait propulsé l'aîné à sa place. Vu les circonstances, l'oncle ne devait pas beaucoup aimé son neveu, désormais héritier de la famille.

_Elle espérait que ce n'était pas aussi violent que l'avait été le frère de Sylvain avec ce dernier._

Mais elle en doutait.

_"Interrogez vous sur ses préférences en matières d'armes par exemple. Ou alors faites faire, par le forgeron, un écu ou une lame renforcé(e) et personnalisé(e)."_

* * *

**[Il fait trop chaud, je ne vais pas venir en cours et je vais faire la sieste près de l'eau]**

Elle soupira.

Ils allaient la rendre chèvre!

_"Linhardt, vous ne savez pas à qui vous écrivez là maintenant tout de suite: je pourrais être Seteth, je pourrais être un professeur. Ce n'est pas malin de m'avouer ça! Pour apprendre à dormir sous prétexte de canicule, moi je vous colle à l'arrosage de la serre sous prétexte de canicule!"_

* * *

**[Bernadetta n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis trois jours, je m'inquiète. Je lui laisse des plateaux devant sa porte et elle les prenait jusqu'à hier. Je me demande si je peux casser la porte pour vérifier qu'elle va bien?]**

_...QUOI?_

Et elle allait prendre une pause pour vérifier.


	9. Des plaintes, encore des plaintes

****Disclaimer******:** Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Fire Emblem Three Houses. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

****Genre: ****Humour, Romance

****Pairings : ****Quelques uns?

****Personnages: ****Pas mal?

* * *

_**Des Petits Conseils à Donner!**_

* * *

**[Une de mes Camarades ne fiche rien et laisse faire les autres exécuter ses corvées à sa place. Elle n'écoute pas quand je la réprimande, parfois plusieurs fois par jour. Que dois-je faire?]**

Byleth sourit. Ca, c'était signé _Léonie_. Elle parlait d'Hilda bien évidement. Elle n'était pas la première à se plaindre de l'attitude de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Lorenz avait prit un vilain coup en faisant sa part du boulot sur le champs de bataille. Même Seteth l'avait réprimandé. Et l'avait puni.

Sans succès. A sa grande frustration.

Elle écrivit la réponse _"Je vais réprimander Hilda. Peut-être qu'une remontrance de son frère la fera changer d'avis? Je pense qu'il devrait savoir comment elle se comporte à l'académie." _

Elle glissa le message avec la plainte, les reliant ensemble. Et les mit dans la boite à réponses.

* * *

**[Mon voisin de chambre invite parfois des filles. Je l'entend. J'ai beau user de mon autorité et de mon statue, il recommence toujours]**

Elle eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le bureau. "Sylvain, bon sang."

La plainte venait évidement de **Dimitri** si on se referait au plan : La chambre du prince était voisine de celle du roux, qui se trouvait au dessus de _la sienne_.

"Heureusement que je n'entend rien de mon côté, je l'aurais déjà puni sévèrement."

Elle plongea la plume dans l'encre_ "Je pense qu'il va besoin de quelques tours de monastère au pas de course et de quelques sessions d'entrainement avec Felix et vous, Dimitri."_

L'épuisement devrait l'empêcher de continuer.

C'était pour son bien après tout.

* * *

[**Mon voisin de chambre fabrique des poisons. J'aimerais qu'il ne le fasse pas en pleine nuit, je sens des effluves peu rassurantes par moments.]**

"Cllaaudde" Sa voix exaspérée se changea en profond soupir.

Cela venait de Lorenz, si elle jetait un coup d'oeil au plan. Lui seul savait les travers de son leader concernant les liquides pas nets.

_"Je vais lui en toucher deux mots. Mais faites attention à votre assiette. Il cherche souvent un cobaye pour ses préparations non-létales. Et il vous fixe étrangement depuis deux ou trois jours."_

Ca allait être drôle au réfectoire dans les prochains jours.

* * *

**[Mon ami d'enfance est un crétin sans cervelle, ou alors elle est située plus bas que dans son crâne. Que dois-je faire?]**

Ingrid. _Probablement._

A propos de Sylvain,** certainement.** A propos du même problème que le prince avait évoqué:** sa manie de courir le jupons.**

Felix n'était pas traité ainsi par la blonde, même si ils se disputaient souvent. Quand à Dimitri elle le respectait terriblement, trop pour utiliser un tel terme à son égard.

_"Parlez en à Dimitri et dites lui que vous avez le droit, tous les deux, de le punir comme vous le souhaitez tant que vous ne lui cassez rien."_

* * *

**[Je n'ai aucun adversaire à ma mesure. Que dois-je faire?]**

Elle grogna, roulant des yeux en reconnaissant l'individu derrière cette plainte un peu enfantine (fallait l'admettre) _"Les chevaliers de l'ordre et les professeurs ne sont pas à votre dispositions Felix. Si vous êtes un maître à l'épée, entraînez vous avec une autre arme et vous aurez des adversaire à votre mesures."_

Le garçon avait un don à l'épée et en magie noire mais deux mains gauche avec une lance ou une hache ou un arc. Fallait bosser la dessus. Et si il perdait son arme un jour et qu'il n'avait que ses poings hein?

* * *

**[Ferdinand a changé de classe, que dois-je faire face à cette trahison immense envers notre grande princesse Edelgard?]**

Elle soupira, se frottant les temps_ "Rien Hubert. Il avait le droit de le faire. Ca n'en en rien une trahison envers Edelgard qui semblait d'ailleurs ravi que votre camarade ait changé de classe."_

Ces demandes étaient CENSÉES être anonymes mais les élèves ne faisaient rien pour cacher leur identité, même quand ils ne signaient pas.

_"Ce n'est pas une trahison, il n'a pas juré fidélité au Royaume non?"_

* * *

**[Professeur, une faux est considérée comme une épée ou une hache?]**

Pause.

Clignement d'yeux.

_"Les faux sont interdites dans l'enceinte du monastère" _Et puis, elle ajouta, soupirant lourdement. _"Mais si vous voulez ressembler au kidnappeur de Flayn, je ne peux que désapprouver."_

Ce n'était pas une réponse. Pas vraiment. Alors elle ajouta à la fin, en plus petits.

_"Épée ou Hache? Ni l'un, ni l'autre!"_

* * *

**[Mon frère m'interdit d'avoir des amis garçons]**

Flayn.

Sans aucun doute.

Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle recevait ce genre de plaintes de la jeune fille. Son frère (père) était décidément trop protecteur.

_"Et bien, commencez par des amies. Il ne peut pas vous interdire des pyjamas parties avec des filles, non?"_

* * *

**[Seteth brûle les livres inappropriés! C'est un scandale.]**

Elle se massa les tempes. Elle n'était même pas étonné.

Quand à savoir ce qu'il entendait par là...

_"D'abord, définissez ce que vous entendez par "inappropriés". Ensuite parlez en avec un professeur, ou avec Rhéa."_

* * *

**[Des gens tiennent des propos racistes envers Cyril parce qu'il est Almyrien]**

Elle se mordit la lèvre, un peu fâchée. Elle avait eu des échos de ces insultes mais n'avait jamais eu de preuves. Ou de noms. L'adolescent refusait de désigner qui que ce soit.

_"Je vais enquêter et croyez-moi ils vont pelleter du crottin de cheval jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Si vous avez une liste de noms, arrangez vous pour me la transmettre Claude."_

* * *

**[Des gens traite un ami comme une bête à cause de ses origines. J'aimerais leur faire entendre raison mais je ne fais que leurs faire peur.]**

Dedue était harcelé lui aussi? Parfait...elle allait avoir beaucoup de gens à punir. Et elle avait des idées bien précises.

_"Avez vous des noms? Je ne peux intervenir sans cela. Autrement je peux vous conseiller de garder votre calme. Ne vous abaissez pas à leur niveau en les frappant. Vous valez mieux qu'eux."_

* * *

**[Mon "prince" souffre de maux de tête depuis quatre ans, associés à une perte du sens du goût. Il refuse de voir un guérisseur.]**

C'était l'écriture de Felix.

Dimitri souffrait depuis la perte de sa famille? Et refusait de voir un médecin?

Elle allait devoir agir. Et rapidement, pour lui venir en aide.

_"Je vais en parler à Manuela, quitte à le traîner jusque là."_

* * *

**[Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi]**

Bernadetta? Elle avait entendu un peu parler de sa situation et de l'attitude de son père envers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas agir elle-même, elle pouvait cependant en parler à Seteth ou à Rhéa ou à Manuela, qui était chargée de la classe des Aigles. Ils pourraient protéger la jeune fille.

_"Parlez de votre situation familiale à votre chef de maison, elle vous protégera. Ou alors parlez-en à votre professeur, ou à Seteth, ou à Rhéa."_

* * *

**[Une amie semble me haïr pour une raison que je ne comprend pas et refuse de me donner cette raison!]**

Hum.

La, elle ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Elle était tenté de dire qu'il s'agissait de Ferdinand (il avait une façon bien précise d'écrire ses F.) et qu'il parlait de sa relation avec Dorothéa.

Mais elle n'était pas certaine.

Elle devait donc jouer la sécurité et la neutralité.

_"Vous devriez avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle. Dites lui clairement que vous souffrez de sa haine à votre égard et que vous n'en comprenez pas la raison. Dites lui que quoiqu'elle vous reproche, vous souhaitez réparer ce tord mais que vous avez besoin de savoir ce que vous lui avez fait."_

* * *

**[J'aimerais écrire un poème à la personne que j'aime. Est-ce approprié?)**

Awww. Là elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, comme si l'auteur de cette demande avait fait une écriture aussi neutre que possible, peut-être gêné par son attitude romantique.

_"Je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir. Si cela vient du cœur."_

* * *

**A Suivre**


	10. Problème : Lorenz et Lysithéa

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

**Genres: **humour, romance, amitié, fluff

**Couples**:Quelques un, pas mal sous-entendu cependant. (pour le moment)

**Rating: **Pour tous

**Personnages**: Tous?

* * *

Byleth prit une grande inspiration. Elle aurait aimé profiter de son temps libre mais elle devait régler une querelle entre deux élèves. Enfin une plainte pour l'un et la défense de l'autre.

Ce n'était même pas ses élèves, avait-elle protesté. _Elle était en charge des LIONS. Pas de CERFS!_ Même si elle avait piqué un ou deux élèves dans les autres classes.

Mais Hanneman, en accord avec Manuela, Seteth et Rhéa avait pensé que ce serait une bonne expérience pour elle de gérer les conflits entre étudiants, surtout que ceux-ci l'appréciaient et lui faisaient confiance. Elle devait les écouter, les réprimander ou leurs donner des conseils. Voir les punir et les surveiller pendant cette punition.

Déjà qu'elle gérait la boîte à conseils...et maintenant ça. Elle imaginait Sothis, assise sur son trône et se frottant les mains à cette idée (_bon ce n'était pas vraiment son imagination, la petite déesse semblait TRES emballée par ces drames entre étudiants!_)

Quand elle entra dans la petite salle, réservée à ce genre de choses (elle n'y était jamais venu) elle vit les deux élèves: Lorenz et Lysithea. L'adolescente aux cheveux blancs boudait, une moue au visage, bras croisés et refusant de regarder son condisciple. Celui semblait profondément agacé et arborait des cheveux plus longs qu'à l'habitude, ses mèches tombant désormais sur ses épaules, ce qui changeait totalement son style.

Elle s'assit face à eux "Bon que se passe-t-il?"

Le jeune homme s'exclama "Ce qui se passe? Elle m'a utilisé comme cobaye pour ses expériences!" il désigna son crâne. "Pour un sort qu'elle venait de mettre au point!"

Lysithea rougit et répliqua "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains! Tu n'as plus cette horrible coupe au bol!

\- Et si ça avait raté hein?

\- J'étais sûr à 99% que ça marcherait!

\- Donc 1% de chance de me brûler le crâne ou de me rendre chauve?!"

Byleth claqua sa main contre la table, les faisant sursauter. "Bon" Elle regarda l'adolescente "Pourquoi avez-vous lancé sur ce sort sur Lorenz?

\- Il me fallait bien quelqu'un pour tester! Je n'allais pas l'utiliser sur Claude, qui est notre futur leader ou sur Marianne qui serait traumatisée. Hilda se vengerait. Léonie serait capable de ruiner tout en coupant dans la minute. Ignatz et Raphaël? Je ne les ai pas trouvé quand je cherchais une cible!

\- Donc c'est tombé sur moi? Merci bien mais je n'ai rien demandé!

\- Tu as trop de respect pour le travail d'autrui, tu ne ruineras pas mon sort et te faisant une coupe!"

Lorenz émit un grognement frustré et s'enfonçant dans son siège, sans nier cette affirmation.

Le professeur prit une grande inspiration et reprit "Quel est l'effet de ce sort? A long terme et à court terme?

\- Aucun effet à long terme!" Lysithea jeta un coup d'oeil à son camarade "C'était un sort pour faire pousser les cheveux de quelques centimètres. Pour les rallonger encore je devrais relancer mon sort. Sinon ils pousseront comme d'habitude. Ca ne changera rien à ce niveau.

\- ..." Le jeune homme détourna les yeux. "Et pourquoi MOI?

\- Parce que tu as été choisi pour la coupe du héron blanc! Claude disait qu'avec ta coupe, tu ne gagnerais jamais!"

Les joues pâles de son condisciple vitrèrent au rouge. Et il serra les poings. Avant de siffler entre ses dents, d'un ton amer "Merci pour la confiance. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais participer!

\- Maintenant tu as une chance de gagner!

\- Je n'ai aucune chance! Les aigles présentent Dorothéa!" cracha-t-il, foudroyant la gamine albinos du regard. "Comment veux-tu que je l'emporte, et tu penses que des cheveux longs vont changer la donne?"

Nouveau claquement de main contre la table. Ils sursautèrent à nouveau et détournèrent les yeux, boudeurs. Byleth soupira "D'abord Lorenz, ne partez pas perdant, je vous ai regardé du coin de l'œil pendant que j'entraînais Ferdinand pour ce concours et vous vous débrouillez très bien!"

Elle avait recruté le roux dans sa classe le mois précédant et il l'avait presque supplié d'être le candidat de ce concours. Il semblait si déterminé et plein d'espoir, voulant se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de dire non. Et elle voyait qu'il avait des chances de gagner.

"Comme si Manuela n'allait pas favoriser sa protégée" marmonna celui aux mèches violettes. "Elle ne sera pas neutre!

\- Vous la sous-estimez et elle doit savoir ce point de toute façon. " fit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Lorenz baissa les yeux, un peu penaud face au ton sévère qu'elle avait utilisé. Il n'était pas méchant ou insolent, juste maladroit. "Pardon..." marmonna-t-il en fixant le sol, ses joues un peu rosies de gêne.

Byleth se tourna vers l'autre élève: "Et vous Lysithea, bien que je vous félicite pour votre talent, jeter des sorts inconnus sur vos camarades n'est pas autorisé par le règlement.

\- Il n'était PAS inconnu, je savais son effet et j'étais sûre de moi! A 99%!

\- Avec 1% de doute." Elle plaqua ses mains sur la table "D'abord, vous allez vous excusez auprès de votre camarade.

\- ...désolée Lorenz.

\- Et puisque vous avez sa victoire à cœur, vous l'aiderez pendant son entraînement de danse, et ce jusqu'à la coupe du Héron Blanc."

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, rougit et se mit à bouder. Son camarade pouffa, visiblement ravi qu'elle se soit faite renvoyé ses arguments maladroits. "D'accord! Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon non?

\- Effectivement." elle leurs fit signe de partir "Et, Lorenz?

\- Oui.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer. Cette nouvelle coiffure vous va bien! Vous devriez garder l'idée des cheveux longs!"

Il eut l'air surpris, puis lui fit un sourire emplis de gratitude avant de sortir à la suite de Lysithea.


	11. Ils allaient la rendre folle

****Disclaimer******:** Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de Fire Emblem Three Houses. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

****Genre: ****Humour, Romance

****Pairings : ****Quelques uns?

****Personnages: ****Pas mal?

* * *

**[Quelqu'un a volé mon carnet de poème. Je pense savoir de qui il s'agit mais il se moque de moi et dénie quand je le confronte à ce sujet]**

Lorenz. Elle reconnaissait sa façon d'écrire et de faire des boucles. Il était doué à l'écriture. Elle savait qu'il écrivait de magnifiques poèmes, qu'il avait plein de carnet où il écrivait des déliés régulièrement. C'était un plaisir de lire ses écrits et ses textes sur la stratégie alors elle imaginait à quel point sa poésie devait être magnifique.

Et elle savait qui il soupçonnait. Son chef de maison. Claude Von Riegan.

"_Fouillez sa chambre et faite lui du chantage"_

Avec Claude, les méthodes conventionnelles se marchaient pas.

Il fallait utiliser la force et l'ingéniosité.

Ou il nous bouffait tout cru. Avec son regard perçant qui lisait en nous et trouvait tout nos secrets.

* * *

**[La personne qui m'a volé mon carnet récite littéralement des vers que j'ai écris en me fixant dans les yeux. Je pense le cogner mais cela ne sied pas à un noble.]**

Elle se massa les tempes. C'était l'écriture de Lorenz. Encore. Il avait visiblement écrit ce message quelques heures après le précédent, voir le lendemain. Probablement à cause de l'exaspération.

Et ça ressemblait bien à Claude d'agir comme ça. Ce filou lui avait déjà signalé un intérêt pour son camarade de classe, enfin pour ses jambes...elle lui avait conseillé d'assumer. Il semblait avoir décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure: les taquineries plus prononcées.

_"Prenez le à son propre jeu! Embarrassez le autant qu'il vous embarrasse."_

Elle n'était pas leur professeur mais elle s'amusait de les voir se chamailler sans cesse.

* * *

**[Prof, mon crush fait des vers sur mes yeux, et le taquiner à ce sujet le fait rougit comme une pivoine.]**

Elle grogna.

A quoi jouait-il à avouer un larcin? Pour rigoler? Parce qu'il savait qu'il arrivait à la faire rire?

Ce garçon avait besoin d'un recadrage.

Même si la situation était amusante, elle devait l'admettre.

_"Claude, je vous signale qu'il s'est plains à ce sujet, si vous ne voulez pas être sanctionné, rendez-lui son carnet!"_

* * *

**[Professeur, je pense que quelqu'un m'observe beaucoup: je me sens épié.]**

Magnifique.

Qui avait écrit ça? Elle ne reconnu pas cette écriture cette fois. Les mots avaient été griffonné à toute vitesse, comme si ce quelqu'un se dépêchait de crainte d'être surpris.

Le fait est qu'elle avait plusieurs noms pour l'élève ayant écris ce mot et plusieurs possibilités de "stalker".

_"Interrogez vous sur qui de vos proches, ou de vos camarades de classe pourraient agir ainsi?! Ne restez pas seul si vous êtes trop inquiet?"_

(Ne pense pas à Claude, ne pense pas à Claude qui gère toujours son acceptation de sa bisexualité!) songea-t-elle, préférant espérer que ce n'était pas encore Lorenz qui se plaignait de son chef de maison.

* * *

**[Je pense que que le jeune Claude se faufile dans la serre pendant la nuit pour prendre des plantes. Que peut-il en faire?]**

_"Des poisons, probablement"_

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse.

Cela risquait de lui causer des ennuis, ou de créer la panique?! Même si personne n'en serait étonné.

Elle jeta le papier dans la poubelle et prit un nouveau parchemin _"Mieux vaut ne pas y réfléchir."_

* * *

**[Je pense que déguiser quelqu'un en fille pour la prochaine mission pourrait être une stratégie intéressante. Claude par exemple, ou Lorenz.] **

Elle tenta de ne pas imaginer les garçons en questions dans une tenue comme devait l'imaginer l'auteur du billet. Elle devait admettre que même si cette pensée était amusante, ça ne marcherait jamais: _"Hilda, pourquoi ne jouirez-vous pas les appâts vous-même au lieu d'envoyer Ignatz, Claude ou Lorenz au danger dans une robe!"_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle proposait une telle chose en plus.

C'était donc évident que ça venait d'elle.

* * *

**[ Aww Prof, vous n'êtes pas drôle, je le trouve juste amusant quand il rougit et s'énerve.]**

Elle soupira. Encore hein? Et elle décryptait presque le 'mignon' à place du amusant, signe que en fait le brun n'assumait peut-être pas tant que ça son attirance. _**"**Claude, cesse de taquiner Lorenz et invite le à boire un thé, ce sera nettement plus constructif (Et arrêtez de monopolisez la boites à plaintes/demandes tous les deux)."_

Elle allait les enfermer dans un placard ensemble si ça continuait.

Ou dans une pièce vide avec du thé et des petits gâteaux.

* * *

**[Je ne connais pas bien les coutumes de ce pays. Je aimerais savoir si ravir intérêt amoureux pour le ramener chez moi est illégal ici!]**

Elle reconnu l'écriture: **Petra.**

Et elle s'inquiéta un peu. De qui parlait la jeune fille? Et ravir quelqu'un n'était pas dans les coutumes de Brigid. Pourquoi demandait-elle une telle chose? Elle ne semblait pas avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie pourtant non?

Cependant elle l'avait vu parler avec Claude la veille...et ils s'étaient serrés la main comme pour sceller un accord.

Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre mais préféra jouer cette carte-là: "_Petra, dites à Claude que OUI ce n'est pas autorisé et que la prochaine fois il devra me poser la question lui-même. Dites-lui que il n'a pas intérêt à kidnapper il-sait-qui!"_

* * *

**[J'ai mis du sel dans le thé de Dimitri et il ne réagit pas? :o]**

Haha

Claude s'était fait avoir!

Dimitri n'ayant plus de sens du goût à cause de son traumatisme, il ne pouvait pas réagir à la petite plaisanterie de son ami. Heureusement pour lui d'un autre côté, même si ce n'était que du sel.

_"Non. Il ne réagit pas Claude! Et je ne vous dis pas pourquoi, ce ne sont pas vos affaires!"_

* * *

**[-Dessin des écuries ouvertes-, -Dessin d'un petit garçon courant après deux cheveux-]**

Cyril avait visiblement un soucis.

Il dessinait toujours ses soucis.

_"Je vais me renseigner pour savoir qui a oublié de fermer les écuries. Et je vais les punir en conséquences!"_

Elle cligna des yeux: Elle venait de se souvenir que Cyril ne savait pas lire.

"Bon j'irais lui dire moi-même"

Elle passa à la suite.

* * *

**[On devrait organiser une pièce de théâtre inter-classes.]**

Elle réfléchit à l'idée. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise suggestion.

Ca pourrait permettre de nouer des liens. Mais cela exigerait une préparation certaine pour ne négliger aucun détail.

Mais ça pourrait être intéressant.

_"Bonne idée Dorothéa, vous devriez en parler avec le professeur Manuela. Et il faudra choisir une histoire neutre, pour ne pas favoriser un pays par rapport à l'autre."_

Connaissant la jeune danseuse, cela ne pouvait aboutir qu'à quelque chose de fantastique.

_"Commencez à travailler sur un projet, avec des rôles adaptés ~"_

* * *

**[Quelqu'un devrait dire au vampire que boire trop de café est mauvais pour la santé! Il a des cernes encore plus prononcés!]**

_"Caspar, votre camarade n'est PAS un vampire. Et ensuite: dites lui vous même!"_

Cela commençait à être pénible cette obsession qu'avaient quelques élèves d'appeler le jeune Hubert appeler ainsi.

* * *

**[Quelqu'un devrait dire à Caspar que quitter l'infirmerie avant d'être guérit n'aura que de mauvaises conséquences!]**

Gros soupir.

Dire qu'il venait juste d'intégrer sa classe.

Si même son ami d'enfance ne parvenait pas à lui faire faire ce que Manuela voulait...

_" Linhardt, si il refuse de vous écouter, utiliser la magie pour le faire dormir ou ligoter le au matelas."_


	12. Problème: Bernadetta

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

**Genres: *déroule une liste***

**Couples**: nope

**Rating:** pour tous?

**Personnages**: Tous?

* * *

"Assied-_**toi**_ Bernadetta"

La jeune fille couina de peur mais obéit. Elle crispa ses doigts contre ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol et sa respiration devenait un peu trop rapide. Elle se demandait encore et encore ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être convoqué la peur l'envahit. Quand elle imagina les possibilités qui pourraient lui arriver. Et le pire s'imprima dans son esprit. Encore et encore, comme une boucle.

_Problèmes._

_Renvoi de l'école!_

_Retour à la maison. Dans sa chambre. _

_Cauchemars. Et ceux-là étaient pires car elle ne dormirait pas! Ce serait la réalité!_

_Cris. Hurlements. Son père allait même peut-être la frapper?_

_ENFER!_

"Du thé?"

Elle glapit de surprise et manqua de tomber de sa chaise, brutalement, car elle sursauta de surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle tentait de lier ses pensées à la situation soudaine et aux paroles qui venaient de lui parvenir "Quoi?

\- Tu veux du thé?

\- O...Oui." s'étrangla-t-elle "A..avec plaisir!

\- Du sucre? Un peu de lait?

\- O...oui s'il vous plaît." Sa voix s'étrangla. _Pourquoi retardait-elle la mauvaise nouvelle?_ Bernadetta savait déjà ce qu'_**elle** _allait dire. Elle allait être renvoyée chez elle, à la merci de son père qui allait la punir terriblement pour une telle humiliation. Elle prit la soucoupe entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle manqua de reverser le liquide ambré quand elle se saisit de l'anse pour boire sa première gorgée.

Byleth reposa la théière et prit sa propre tasse "Prends-ton temps et respire." Elle lui sourit doucement et dit d'une voix douce et rassurante: "Tu n'as pas d'ennuis, je veux juste te poser des questions!"

_Pourquoi retardait-elle encore?_ Bernadetta voulut hurler "_**Venez en au fait s'il vous plaît**_!" mais but son thé, le cœur battant follement. Elle termina finalement sa tasse, uniquement pour la voir remplit à nouveau. "P..Pourquoi suis-je là?"

_Peut-être que c'était une erreur?_

_Hein?_

_HEIN?_

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts posa ce qu'elle tenait. Et tapota des feuilles des doigts "Plusieurs petites choses. Rien de dramatique. Ne t'en fais pas! Je veux juste que tu réponde à mes questions.

\- P..Petites? Ce n'est pas grave hein? Je ne vais pas être renvoyée chez moi hein?

\- Non tu ne seras pas renvoyée." Un rire lui échappa, pour la rassurer "Ca dépens du point de vue...mais Seteth a trouvé ça drôle." Elle eut un petit sourire en coin "Même si il a tenté de le nier. Je commence à le connaître. Manuela aussi a pouffé à cause de ça. Inutile de paniquer, ça ne remontera pas jusqu'à Rhéa. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une affaire."

_C'était une bonne nouvelle alors?_

Elle couina, au bord de l'attaque et de la crise de nerfs "Je...je..je peux retourner dans ma chambre? Vous pouvez me poser des questions à travers ma porte non?

\- Non.

\- ..." Elle ravala sa salive, son cœur au bord de l'implosion. "D'accord!

\- Je voulais juste savoir, qui a rependu la rumeur que ton condisciple Hubert était un vampire? Le sais-tu? J'aimerais lui dire que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Et cela commence à être agaçant...pour ton camarade.

\- C'est juste une rumeur?" glapit la jeune fille, palissant comme un linge. Son cœur se figeant dans sa poitrine alors qu'une montée glaciale d'angoisse montait en elle "Ce n'est pas vrai?"

_Soulagement que ça ne soit pas vrai._

_Peur qu'il soit fâché contre elle et se venge._

Byleth eut un rire étouffé. Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment fâchée, plutôt amusée par la situation "Oui." Elle eut un rictus moqueur "Mais rassures-toi tu n'es pas la seule à lui avoir jeté de l'eau bénite à la figure!"

_Ca avait été drôle les deux premières fois._

_Mais ça devenait vraiment pénible à la longue. _

Bernadetta eut un gloussement étranglé. Puis la terreur l'envahit. _Il va m'en vouloir à mort, il va me faire disparaître. Il va me massacrer. Je vais être..._Elle était encore au bord de l'attaque. "J'ai entendu..des gens en parler. Haha...c'est juste une blague pas drôle en fait. Je suis rassuré qu'il soit humain et pas un vampire. Mais je ne sais pas qui a commencé cette...histoire. Mais..j'ai entendu ces gens de derrière ma porte.

\- Ho?

\- C'est ça. Ils parlaient assez fort en plus.

\- Tu saurais les reconnaître?

\- Je les ai écouté, pas regardé!" La professeur des lions leva un paquet de feuilles et la jeune fille se ratatina sur son siège, ravalant un cri de terreur et d'horreur en les reconnaissant "Tu as de la chance, ton camarade n'a pas vu ça.

\- C'est juste des trucs que j'ai écris et dessiné! C'était juste pour moi!" Elle suait à grosses gouttes. _IL allait la massacrer à petit feux. Elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face ou quoique ce soit. Elle était terrorisé à l'idée de le revoir. Si il posait ses yeux là-dessus il allait..._"Ca me détend de le faire!" glapit-elle, terrifiée.

_...il allait..._

"Bernadetta?"

La jeune fille sentit sa bouche s'assécher: _Ho par la déesse, elle les avait oublié dans la bibliothèque, comme la fois où Sylvain avait lu son histoire! __HAAAAAAAA! _Elle se leva, empoigna les feuilles et s'enfuit de la pièce, en claquant la porte.


	13. Qui a peur des loups?

-_ Balthus, quoique vous dites à Claude quand vous parlez avec lui, arrêtez immédiatement. Vous semblez le mettre terriblement mal à l'aise._

_\- De plus si vous continuez à défier tous ce qui bouge...Holst Goneril pourrait apprendre accidentellement que vous passez trop de temps avec sa précieuse petite soeur (je ne fais que transmettre le message de Hilda)._

_\- Si aucun de vous ne veux avoir son emblème étudier par Linhardt, c'est parfaitement compréhensible, mais dites lui gentiment, pas la peine d'être brutal, d'accord?_

_\- D'ailleurs Constance, je vous rappelle que jeter des sorts à vos camarades n'est pas autorisé. Même si ce camarade est un ami d'enfance. Ferdinand est un gentil garçon mais il ne faut pas abuser. Il veut juste parler et vous aider, dites lui juste que vous ne voulez pas de son aide au lieu de vous servir de votre magie contre lui._

_\- Constance, le thé multicolore n'est plus autorisé, ou alors juste pour vous-même._

_\- Hapi. Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais bailler dans le réfectoire...a provoqué des dégâts. Je ne veux pas vous interdire de passer du temps dehors bien entendu. Je pense que vous devriez en parler avec le professeur Hanneman pour tenter de trouver une solution._

_\- Yuri? Arrêtez de ne pas respecter le couvre feu. Quand vous ne rentrez pas de la nuit, nous nous inquiétons vous savez?_

_\- Yuri, la prochaine fois qu'on vous fait des propositions obscènes qui ne vous plaisent pas, évitez de leurs briser les os, amenez les moi. Ce n'est pas autorisé dans l'enceinte du monastère (__je parle de propositions douteuses)_

_\- Même chose pour vos camarades._

_\- Et j'ajoute pour l'un de vous que briser **le matériel** sera retenu sur ses frais à partir de maintenant. (D'ailleurs on reparlera de cette histoire de dette jeune homme)_

_\- Yuri, si nous repérez des gens trop louches ou des gens avec des projets assez dangereux dans l'abysse, arrêtez les tout de suite. (Vous savez à quoi je fais références n'est-ce pas?). Mieux vaut prévenir qu'arriver trop tard. Nous ne voulons pas de victimes._

_\- A tous, je sais que vous êtes responsables de 90% des incidents dits paranormaux. Je sais que vous aimez sortir pendant la nuit car vous êtes plus tranquilles, mais ne faites pas peur aux étudiants s'il vous plaît (je sens que vous n'allez pas respecter cette règle)._

* * *

Yuri prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, demandant d'un ton qu'il espérait être sévère "Balthus, ne me dis pas que tu as dit à Claude que tu avais un coup de cœur sur sa mère depuis l'enfance. C'est super malsain de sortir un truc pareil. Tu m'étonne pas qu'il se soit plaint à la prof que tu le harcèle de la sorte.

\- Aww Mais sa réaction était trop drôle. Je ne trouve pas tellement de distractions ces temps-ci. Et je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal quand même. C'est juste un faible que j'ai eu pour elle quand j'étais jeune quoi. Je voulais juste taquiner son fils. Je n'appellerais pas ça du harcèlement.

\- Ca l'a mit super mal à l'aise." siffla celui aux cheveux violets, agacé. _**Ce n'est pas possible, il le quittait des yeux quelques jours et voilà que le géant s'amusait à traumatiser les élèves plus jeunes** _

"Tout de suite le drame. Faut pas exagérer quoi.

\- La cadette Goneril et le petit Gloucester vont pas te louper. Ils semblent avoir prit leur rôle de protecteurs au sérieux depuis hier"

Visiblement Claude avait du exagérer à propos de l'attitude de Balthus pour être en paix. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il se demandait pourquoi il devait être le chef de leur groupe. Il n'avait pas signé pour régler ce genre de soucis et il n'était pas payé pour ça. Parfois il se disait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de vacances.

Yuri n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir quand il posa la question "Franchement tu peux pas te tenir tranquille?

\- J'ai juste dis...C'était pour rire.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça n'est pas drôle."

Hapi fronça les sourcils, intervenant dans la discussion entre les deux garçons pour y mettre son grain de sel "c'est super bizarre de dire des trucs pareils Balty. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit esquivé." Elle-même aurait délibérément baillé et relâché des monstres si quelqu'un lui avait sortis un truc comme ça. "Tu devrais t'excuser. Enfin si tu arrives à passer la petite Hilda et Gloucester Junior.

\- ho les petites natures quoi. Aucun humour." Il croisa les bras, comme si il était outré et offensé de subir un tel traitement. Il n'avait fait que parler après tout non? Mais bon passer Hilda était impossible. Donc il allait devoir s'amuser d'autre chose.

Constance haussa un sourcil "Et la menace Holst, c'est bien joué. La prof sait déjà te tenir, grâce à ses autres élèves. Elle sait déjà comment te calmer. Il faudra qu'on parle avec la petite Goneril pour cette tactique. Si la menace de son grand frère te met au pas, il faut savoir l'utiliser.

\- Argh. N'en rajoute pas! Holst est un Grand frère surprotecteur. Si il pense que je regarde sa précieuse petite soeur...

\- Ouais C'est la meilleur menace au monde.

\- Tu parles, personne n'est assez bon pour Hilda à ses yeux. **Personne**.

\- Et il est ton coup de cœur le plus important. Ne mens pas mon vieux. C'est super évident.

\- D'ailleurs si tu ne fais rien, Nader le général Almyrien va te le piquer." nargua Yuri, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. il était un troll et il le savait parfaitement. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, très taquin et presque complice "Alors bouge toi avec de le perdre contre ton rival"

Balthus changea de couleur et tenta de dire quelque chose, quand Hapi le stoppa, moqueuse. "Si ce n'est pas déjà fait."

Yuri regarda à nouveau les règles, sourcils haussés "Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de thé multicolore Constance? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait pour eux aussi. On t'a pourtant dis que ça n'était pas au point. Tu veux empoisonner les petits? On aurait des problèmes terribles avec Seteth si ça arrivait.

\- Personne ne comprends rien à mon art! C'est une technique qui se transmet dans ma famille depuis des générations les gars! Quand ma mère le faisait, c'était toujours délicieux.

\- Donc toi tu ne l'as jamais préparé ce thé.

\- La ferme Balthus! Ou tu te soignera avec des potions que TU auras acheté avec TON argent si tu es blessé.

\- Mais je suis ruiné.

\- T'avais qu'à pas parier tes ressources au poker (ou avoir une dette terrible avec un certain noble)! Mon thé ne regarde que moi!" s'exclama la blonde, outrée. "Je me donne du mal et je ne reçois que de l'ingratitude!

\- Si ça empoisonne les élèves ou les rends malades...ca nous regarde un peu quand même. J'ai pas envie d'être obligé de retourner dans l'abysse alors qu'on est enfin autorisé à sortir au grand jour. Surtout pour moi, avec mon petit pouvoir problématique." marmonna Hapi en se massant les tempes. "Et puis Yuri, c'est quoi cette histoire de gens louches?

\- Ben après la rébellion de Lonato...y avait des gens qui tenaient des discours dangereux dans l'abysse, et on m'a demandé de surveiller ça. J'ai commis l'erreur de prévenir d'abord Seteth au lieu de les arrêter et de les amener directement à Rhéa. Bref de les mettre hors d'état de nuire avant toute chose. Même si personne n'a été blessé au final. Je pensais récupérer plus d'informations mais du coup deux personnes m'ont échappé. Je crois qu'ils préfèrent que j'arrête d'abord et que je demande à Seteth et Rhéa ensuite. C'est la première fois qu'un suspect m'échappe, ça sera la dernière.

\- Ca vaut peut-être mieux. Comme pour cet assassin almyrien qui était là pour tuer le prince.

\- Quoi Dimitri?

\- Non le prince d'Almyra apparemment.

\- Quoi? qu'est-ce que le prince d'almyra foutrait à Fodlan? C'est ridicule. Surtout avec l'Alliance qui déteste Almyra. Et comment il aurait passé la frontière avec les Gonerils? Ou le port ultra surveillé de Dedriu?

\- C'est ce que je me demande aussi, mais bon l'assassin nourrit les poissons maintenant.

\- Ha Yuri c'est dégoutant, on les mange ces poissons. Tu veux rendre malade les enfants ou quoi? Et après on me parle de mon thé raté.

\- non ceux de la rivière à l'est, pas de notre bassin, je ne suis pas stupide. Et ''les enfants'' sont à peine plus jeunes que nous je te signale.

\- Ha! ouf! Je suis rassurée."

Ils restèrent un temps silencieux, relisant la petite liste, et mémorisant les détails. Et puis Constance demanda "Est-ce que qu'on devrait continuer à sortir la nuit?

\- Et arrêter de prendre du plaisir à traumatiser les élèves effrayés par les fantômes?" Yuri et Hapi se frappèrent dans les mains, complices dans leurs amusements nocturnes, comme la blonde même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. "Devrions nous renoncer à nos petits jeux?

\- Tu as entendu le cri d'Alois la semaine dernière? Adorable. On l'a fait détaler pendant la nuit comme un lapin apeuré" signala la rousse, avant de croquer un biscuit "Il courrait vite le bougre quand il a fuit.

\- Bande de sadiques." répliqua le colosse en roulant des yeux "Vous y prenez trop de plaisir!

\- tu peux parler, Balthus, tu t'es bien amusé à faire peur à la petite Lysithéa non? Et au petit Ashe!

\- Et toi à Bernadetta. Elle a fuit en hurlant en te voyant.

\- Crois-moi ce n'était pas du tout volontaire. Je voulais juste lui parler. Ca fait des années que nous n'avons pas parler. Et je dois m'excuser à son égard pour...diverse raisons.

\- Et puis faire peur à cette petite est trop facile, elle a peur de tout."

Yuri grogna, frappant dans un pied de chaise de son pied "vu son père, y a rien d'étonnant"


	14. Ils ne se calmeraient jamais

***Professeur. Lorenz a dit à Claude "Vous. Moi. demain. 17H00. Belvédère." C'est un rendez-vous pour prendre le thé ou un défi pour un duel?***

Byleth se massa les tempes. Elle venait à peine de commencer à retravailler sur les demandes. Et ça commençait déjà, dès le premier message, à tourner au n'importe quoi. Concernant le jeune cerf ingérable en plus. _D'accord_. Ca commençait bien. Déjà, à peine le début, elle avait le droit à du drame, et à des problèmes d'adolescents.

Elle doutait que ça soit un défi pour un duel. Lorenz aurait giflé Claude avec son gant dans ce cas. _N'est-ce pas?_ Elle se demandait quand même ce qui avait prit au jeune Gloucester pour changer d'avis concernant son chef de maison qu'il disait ne pas pouvoir supporter.

_Tentait-il vraiment d'améliorer les choses? _ Peut-être que le jeune noble voulait prendre un nouveau départ avec des débuts désastreux?

Elle soupira et répondit, après avoir pensé à cela, sa plume crissant sur le papier "_**Rien. Claude est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul."**_

Soit le leader des cerfs devait préparer un coup en douce en réponse à ce mouvement de la part de Lorenz, soit il devait stresser (avait-il enfin assumer ou pas?) ou alors il se posait des questions sur cette invitation.

_Ou tout ça à la fois._

_Il suffisait d'attendre le lendemain._

_Et on verrait bien._

**_"Mais surveillez quand même les premières minutes, aussi discrètement que possible. Mais si rien ne se passe, laissez les seuls."_**

Elle imagina la tête d'Hilda suite à cette réponse.

Et son sourire diabolique.

C'était totalement son genre de faire ça. S'assurer du bien être de son chef de maison, mais aussi s'amuser. Elle ne comprenait pas bien en quoi Hilda trouvait ça aussi amusant mais c'était étrangement contagieux. Elle s'était surement laissé entrainer à un moment, elle ne savait pas quand.

C'était certain, la jeune Goneril n'allait pas les laisser seuls, allait les espionner et n'allait pas hésiter à tout raconter aux autres cerfs ou même à son frère dans une lettre.

Toute l'académie serait au courant.

De toute façon, quoique qu'elle-même dise, Hilda allait les espionner. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui faire faire des corvées sans aucune raison valable.

* * *

***Des gens rependant encore la rumeur de Hubert-le-vampire. Un petit jeune lui a jeté une gousse d'ail à la figure***

Elle eut un rire nerveux. Ca l'amusait toujours de voir le genre d'imagination dont faisaient preuves les étudiants. Elle imagina rapidement des jeunes élèves allant demander des plats à l'ail au réfectoire, ou jetant de cette plante blanche à la figure de l'élève des aigles noirs. Elle imaginait la tête de Hubert quand un orphelin du monastère avait osé faire ça. Et la terreur que l'enfant avait du avoir face à ce regard meurtrier.

_Pauvre Von Vestra. _

_Ce n'était pas son année avec ces rumeurs à son égard. Qui ne cessaient de revenir au lieu de se dissiper._

_C'était au moins la quatrième fois. Et visiblement, tenter d'étouffer ça ne servait à rien._

Elle avait un peu peur pour la santé de ces jeunes gens qui avaient cru à ces rumeurs. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'était pas (du tout) du genre à plaisanter. Comme si son visage était figé dans un masque sans sourire. A croire que ça le tuerait de relever les coins de sa bouche. (Sauf quand ça concernait Edelgard cependant, mais bon).

Au moins cette fois ce n'était pas de l'eau bénite. Comme les fois précédentes. (Est-ce que c'était vraiment pire de lui jeter des gousses d'ail que de l'eau bénite?) (Ce serait quoi la prochaine fois? Les crucifix? Des tentatives de le poignarder avec un pieu?)

(Il serait prudent d'éviter le dernier cas). (Edelgard n'apprécierait pas et Byleth n'avait pas envie de gérer une princesse (gâtée et égocentrique) en pleine crise d'hystérie, sans compter qu'elle s'était promis qu'aucun de ses élèves ne seraient blessés?)

Soupirant, elle plongea la pointe de la plume dans l'encre: "_**Dites lui de dormir plus, sa pâleur et ses cernes n'aident pas à dissiper les rumeurs"**_

Elle allait expédier un groupe entier chez Manuela si ça continuait. Tout les élèves avec des problèmes allaient se faire passer un bilan total. Et ça réglerait la question pour de bon.

_Il fallait y mettre bon ordre!_

_Elle allait devoir en parler à Seteth._

* * *

***Claude est une catastrophe en danse! Le bal n'est pas pour bientôt mais il va ridiculiser les cerfs d'or. Ca sera une humiliation si il danse ainsi devant tout le monde. Je vais l'inviter pour lui mettre les points sur les i et lui faire comprendre qu'il suivra mes leçons, qu'il le veuille ou non.***

Ho elle voyait de qui il s'agissait. Le message était visiblement plus vieux que les autres, l'encre était plus pâle et plus sec. Et puis, avec la seconde partie du message, et ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, l'identité de l'auteur était assez évidente.

Claude ne pensait sûrement pas à la raison de l'invitation. Et il allait avoir une attaque. Sauf si il avait décidé d'assumer. Dans ce cas, il allait sûrement en profiter. En profiter pour en savoir le plus possible sur son condisciple.

Un sourire en coin, décidant de taquiner cet élève se justifiant et cherchant des prétexte dès que ça concernait son chef de maison, elle écrivit la réponse: _**"Et bien Lorenz, apprenez lui. Je suis certaine que votre savoir lui sera utile! Vous serez un professeur de danse parfait pour lui, j'en suis certain**_**."**

Il n'avait pas été choisi pour le concours.

Cependant...

Le bal avait bel et bien lieu après ce concours. Et il faudrait danser. Un chef de maison passait beaucoup plus de temps sur la piste que les autres. Beaucoup de gens voulaient danser avec eux.

Claude allait devoir accorder pas mal de danse. Allait-il en être capable? Elle était certaine que oui. Elle n'avait jamais observé des pas catastrophiques...mais si Lorenz le disait, peut-être qu'il ne se trompait pas complétement?

Peut-être estimait-il que Claude devait travailler un peu plus certains ponts?

Ca ne le tuerait pas.

Après tout, le bal était trop important pour le faire rater avec un faux pas.

N'est-ce pas?

* * *

***Seteth a brûlé mon livre! Faites quelque chose pour le calmer professeur. Je ne peux pas m'en trouver un autre. Anna demande un prix fou pour ce genre de marchandises.***

_Ho_ elle reconnaissait l'écriture de Sylvain. Et elle se doutait que la raison de sa plainte était douteuse. Elle connaissait aussi très bien Seteth maintenant. Il ne détruirait rien sans une bonne raison de le faire. Surtout des livres. Il était respectueux du savoir. Il ne censurait que le pire, les livres aux propos racistes, faux ou avec des passages...

_...ha! C'était sûrement ça dans ce cas. _Elle voyait très bien ce qu'il avait du se faire confisquer, elle n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer. _Vraiment aucun. Le roux était intenable. _Et il n'écoutait jamais la première fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque.

Un livre qui ne devait donc pas tomber entre de trop jeunes mains (et Seteth était très difficile là-dessus), et qui n'avait rien à faire dans l'enceinte du monastère. Elle se doutait du genre. Et elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il contenait comme textes ou gravures car elle avait une bonne idée du sujet.

Elle n'allait certainement pas le plaindre.

Si il laissait trainer des choses inappropriées, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Sa réponse fut donc sèche et ferme, comme si elle lui parlait face à face à ce moment "_**Vous ne devriez pas sortir vos propres livres de votre chambre Sylvain. Seteth fait son travail. Et si il a estimé que ce livre devrait être détruit, c'est qu'il était indigne de figurer dans un lieu saint. C'est de votre propre faute.**_"

Elle allait le remettre au pelletage de crottin aux écuries, ça allait le calmer. Plus il s'entraînerait et aurait des corvées, moins il ferait de bêtises. Et elle devrait peut-être avertir Dimitri ou Ingrid. Ho ça la fatiguait d'avance.

Après une hésitation, elle écrivit également ''_**Merci de me signaler que Anna fournit des ouvrages n'ayant rien à faire dans un lieu saint.**_''

Et elle s'empressa d'envoyer un message à Seteth pour lui signaler la vente de livres de ''ce'' calibre dans l'enceinte du monastère.

* * *

***Professeur, je tiens à vous signaler que Sylvain sort de sa chambre pendant la nuit***

D'accord.

Elle en avait déjà la migraine. Et elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle avait pourtant déjà sévit non? Mais le roux n'avait donc pas comprit la leçon.

Il sortait de sa chambre la nuit pour aller quelque part? Sérieusement? Après les trois dernières punitions? Il récidivait une nouvelle fois? Il n'avait peur de rien hein?

D'accord.

Très bien.

Elle avait comprit. Elle allait devoir sévir. Pour le calmer. Et lui apprendre qu'elle n'allait pas se répéter une demi-douzaine de fois. Quelques corvées à l'aube devrait lui apprendre que se coucher tôt et ne pas faire le mur seraient de bonnes idées.

Autoriser Dimitri à le punir à l'entrainement matinal serait également la meilleur idée du monde. Ou le forcer à être le partenaire de Félix dans les sessions d'entrainements. Avec ces deux là, il allait avoir de quoi faire non? Et peut-être quelques devoirs supplémentaire, ajoutés une ou deux corvée de plus, allait le calmer. Ca allait tellement l'épuiser qu'il ramperait jusqu'à sa chambre et n'en sortirait plus de la nuit! Ca lui apprendrait à dépenser son énergie autrement.

On ne pouvait pas l'enfermer (il avait le droit d'aller aux salles de bains, ou sortir pour aller à l'infirmerie si il ne se sentait pas bien, ou si un problème survenait. L'enfermer pourrait le mettre en danger.

Donc elle devait trouver une autre solution. Pour l'empêcher de récidiver.

Déjà, elle allait devoir signaler à Seteth que des élèves sortait la nuit. Sans citer de nom. Il vaudrait vraiment mieux ne pas citer de nom.

Ensuite, agir par elle-même pour tirer les oreilles du concerné. Qui allait se calmer et ne pas recommencer.

_Il allait apprendre pourquoi elle était surnommée le démon cendré!_

* * *

***Professeur, j'ai entendu Caspar quitter sa chambre plusieurs fois après minuit et revenir à l'aube ces dernières nuits***

Et bien, ça allait mériter une convocation.

Caspar n'était pas comme Sylvain, certes. Alors ces sortes nocturnes étaient plus préoccupantes. Ce n'était pas son genre, pas du tout. Il était tellement énergique pendant la journée qu'il devait s'effondrer lourdement sur son lit le soir. Il était toujours le moins fatigué le matin, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Il avait même trop d'énergie, et se donnait toujours à fond.

Il semblait être plus celui qui dormait assez bien pour être une vraie boule d'énergie le matin.

_Avait-il des soucis?_

_Était-il inquiet au point d'en avoir des insomnies?_

Elle décide de le convoquer pour discuter.

* * *

***Professeur, ici Yuri. Je tiens à vous signaler que j'ai trouvé un almyrien dans l'abysse. En temps normal ça ne pose pas de problème mais celui-là disait être là pour assassiner le prince. Ne sachant pas de qui il parlait, je l'ai supprimé.***

_Le prince?_

_Dimitri?_

_Pourquoi?_

Elle écrivit rapidement un message à Seteth et Rhéa pour leur dire de convoquer le jeune homme pour plus d'informations. Il ne fallait pas rester sans rien faire. Et il fallait redoubler d'attentions dans le futur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'une attaque se produise.

_Pourquoi un almyrian voudrait tuer le prince de Faerghus?_ Ca n'avait pas de sens. N'est-ce pas? Pourquoi est-ce que...non la meilleur question était davantage "**qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans l'abysse comme genre de personne?"**

_Ca mériterait une enquête non?_

_Probablement._

Mais pour revenir à cet assassin. Envoyé (payé?) pour tuer le prince? Ce n'était pas normal, ou pas compréhensible non? Ou alors c'était un mercenaire engagé par quelqu'un. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le chef des bandits, qu'elle avait combattu avec ses élèves, avait dit qu'il avait été payé pour tuer des enfants nobles...donc le trio de leaders des trois maisons.

Une autre raison de parler avec l'archevêque. Quelqu'un en voulait aux trois futurs dirigeants de Fodlan, ça n'était pas rien. Surtout si les bandits avaient été payé pour attaquer spécifiquement ces trois-là. Oui elle devrait y aller quand elle en aurait fini avec ça.

C'était important et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. il ne fallait pas qu'un incident se produise.

Elle devrait aussi avertir Dimitri, Dedue et Felix. (_Le jeune Fraldarius avait beau jouer les indifférents, il allait garder les deux yeux d'ouverts si il apprenait ça. Et il avertirait probablement son père au cas où le ou les commanditaire(s) serai(en)t originaire(e) du royaume. Le duc prendrait toutes les précautions possibles.) _

* * *

***Professeur, Balthus a perdu tout ses habits et son argent en jouant au poker. Pourriez vous faire quelque chose car je ne veux pas qu'il se balade à poil dans l'Abysse. Des enfants y vivent bon sang!***

Elle se demanda si elle pouvait demander à Hilda d'écrire à son frère.

Histoire qu'il demande à son meilleur ami de se calmer un peu.

_**"Je vais ordonner qu'un uniforme lui soit donné. Ne vous en faites pas. Il sera envoyé peler des pommes de terres aux cuisines si il sort à l'extérieur de l'abysse sans vêtements."**_

Non mais sans blague. C'était quand même incroyable quand même.

Il se croyait où celui-là? Et il se prenait pour un gagnant? Quand il croulait déjà sous les dettes au point de se cacher dans l'abysse pour ne pas être retrouvé? Il n'avait visiblement pas appris sa leçon!

Allait-elle devoir interdire les jeux de hasards dans l'abysse? Non ce ne serait pas possible. Malheureusement. Elle ne contrôlait les choses (et encore, contrôler était un grand mot) que grâce à Yuri et les choses pouvaient facilement déraper.

"_**Et dites lui que j'avertirais Hilda la prochaine fois! Et si Hilda l'apprend, Holst le saura aussi!"**_

Au moins, avec Balthus, les solutions étaient quand même assez simples.

_Jusqu'aux fois suivantes..._

Et oui, ça n'avait rien de définitif comme solution.

Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas le calmer pour une longue période ou lui faire rembourser sa dette (pas sûr qu'il y parvienne) mais au moins, elle aurait la paix pendant quelques jours, et il ne ferait plus de frasques qui donneraient des cheveux blancs à ses amis.

* * *

***Professeur? Yuri a une voix magnifique. Faites le participer à la chorale ou au club de théâtre! C'est un crime de gâcher ce talent!***

Dorothéa, probablement. Elle ne savait rien sur le passé de sa cible. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les vraies raisons de son refus ou la raison pour laquelle il était inconfortable avec ce genre de choses.

Il ne voulait pas le faire devant un public, préférant le faire devant un groupe réduit de spectateurs. Il avait ses propres raisons pour ça, mais ne voulait pas les expliquer en détails.

_Son passé n'appartenait qu'à lui._

_Il était libre de ne pas le partager._

Manuela connaissait les limites du jeune homme. Contrairement à la jeune aigle de jais. Et ne tenterait pas de lui imposer quoique ce soit après un refus clair et net.

Dorothéa avait beau avoir raison, poursuivre Yuri en lui criant _"tu as une voix superbe, c'est du gâchis de ne rien en faire"_ n'était pas très aimable. Ou compréhensible. C'était forcé les frontières personnelles du jeune loup.

_Résultat?_ Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets se planquait comme avant dans l'abysse et sortait à nouveau beaucoup moins qu'avant, ce qui était bien dommage. Il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention.

"_**Faites attention Dorothéa, le harcèlement n'est pas autorisé dans le monastère."**_

Bon c'était peut-être un peu sévère?

Peut-être en effet.

Elle jeta le papier à la poubelle, en prit un nouveau, plongea sa plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire: _**"Essayez de le convaincre sans avoir l'air d'insister brutalement ou lui donner l'impression d'être harcelé."**_

Voilà.

C'était quand même mieux.

* * *

***Professeur, des plantes dangereuses ont disparu de la serre. Je m'en suis rendu compte en arrosant ce matin.***

Byleth soupira. Prit une inspiration. Compte jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait pourtant posé des règles. Qui avait écris ce message? Bernadetta? Dedue? Ashe? A voir. Les trois étaient possible.

Quelle plantes?

Qui servaient à faire quelles genres de choses?

Ca lui laissait un sentiment d'inquiétude. Car elle n'avait que deux possibilité pour le voleur. (Quand Yuri prenait des plantes, il laissait un somme d'argent et un mot d'excuse, certes non signé mais elle reconnaissait son écriture). Et les deux choix étaient aussi inquiétants l'un que l'autre.

_Claude._

_Ou Hubert._

A voir. Les deux étaient possibles. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tout les deux volé quelque chose? C'était tout aussi possible.

Elle ne savait pas lequel était le pire.

Enfin, Claude avait plus de scrupules. Ses préparations ne seraient pas léthales. Mais pourraient poser de nombreux problèmes. Elle se rappelait du laxatif qu'il avait mit dans le repas au réfectoire. Ou les herbes irritantes dans le Sauna.

* * *

***Prof, J'ai entendu quelqu'un parler de pari sur le possible couple que je pourrais former avec Lorenz...***

Elle ricana toute seule dans son bureau. Elle sentait que la coupable était Hilda.

Ce serait bien son genre de faire ça. Elle adorait taquiner ses amis de la maison des cerfs. Et rependre des rumeurs tout en évitant le travail trop dur.

Elle décida de le taquiner un peu.

_**"Vraiment? Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous avez accepté votre bisexualité? Félicitations Claude!"**_

* * *

A Suivre


End file.
